Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle
by Black Vision
Summary: Byakuya se réveille aveugle, sans aucun souvenir de la nuit d'avant. Comment va-t-il vivre sa cécité et surtout, que s'est-il passé? Byakuya acceptera-t-il l'aide de Jûshiro? Cette histoire se situe quelques semaines après la fin du Clan Maudit I...
1. Chapter 1

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

Voici la suite du Clan Maudit ou l'histoire de Byakuya Kuchiki. Je vous conseille de lire Le Clan Maudit I avant de commencer cette suite, de plus, la fic a été recorrigée ^^. Je vais tout de même en faire un rapide résumé pour que la suite soit plus compréhensible:

_Le Clan Kuchiki a longtemps été considéré comme maudit. La cause? Leur Chef de Clan est toujours mort jeune et jamais de cause naturelle. C'est ainsi que Byakuya a perdu son frère ainé, sa mère puis son père. Dans sa jeunesse, il n'a eu qu'un soutien: Ukitake Jûshiro, son capitaine. Leur relation a évoluée jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent amants. Mais malheureusement, leur histoire prit fin lorsque Jûshiro éloigna Byakuya de lui, pensant agir pour le bien du noble. Cependant, quelques années plus tard, dans le Bleach actuel, Jûshiro se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur et tenta de revenir vers Byakuya mais ce dernier ne fait plus confiance à l'homme qui l'a fait souffrir malgré ses sentiments..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 1 : Mort et Remords**

'Et si je mourrais cette nuit ?'

La cruelle hypothèse envahissait l'esprit d'Ukitake Jûshiro qui ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Ses toux devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes bien qu'il tentait de ne pas montrer son état de fatigue à son entourage. L'épuisement était intense, à tel point qu'il n'avait même pas la force de se lever pour boire, ni même de gémir à cause de la douleur qui envahissait sa poitrine. La respiration du capitaine devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

Il sentait la mort couler sur ses lèvres, matérialisée par ces gouttelettes de sang au goût métallique. Une violente toux brisa le silence. Existe-t-il une vie après la Soul Society ?

**« Et si je mourrais cette nuit, que pourrais-je retenir de ma vie ? »**

Beaucoup de regrets rongeaient Ukitake. En y réfléchissant, sa vie n'avait pas été bien heureuse. Sa maladie s'était déclarée quand il était très jeune, changeant irrémédiablement la couleur de ses cheveux en ce blanc qui lui rappelait à quel point il était fragile. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rejoindre l'Académie des Shinigamis et de réussir brillamment ! Il était l'égal de tous les capitaines, mais était pourtant le seul à se demander chaque jour si le jour qu'il vivait était le dernier.

Jûshiro avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas accompli tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie. Cette dernière avait un goût d'inachevé. En fait, s'il n'avait pas peur de la mort, il craignait de la subir seul. Bien sûr, son meilleur ami était là mais Ukitake souhaitait l'amour. Hélas, Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme qu'il aimait, l'avait repoussé quelques semaines auparavant… Ukitake comprenait bien que c'était de sa faute s'il avait perdu sa confiance. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses yeux. Il serait seul toute sa vie et toute sa mort.

* * *

'Et s'il mourrait cette nuit ?'

Byakuya se réveilla en sueur après un terrible cauchemar tâché de sang et de sanglots. La santé de Jûshiro hantait le shinigami. Et s'il mourrait ce soir ? Byakuya n'osait pas formuler clairement cette question dans sa tête, comme si le simple fait d'imaginer porterait malheur. S'il mourrait cette nuit, Byakuya serait définitivement seul.

Ce soir, Byakuya s'était enfermé dans sa solitude pour faire le point sur sa vie.

**«Et si c'était moi qui mourrait ce soir ? »**

Il y a une chose qu'il aimerait accomplir avant sa mort : un acte courageux. Pas un combat, ou quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude, non… Mais plutôt quelque chose qui lui paraissait impensable aujourd'hui : pardonner à celui qu'il aime. A chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce sentiment d'amour qu'il n'éprouvait que pour une personne, une peur sans nom le paralysait. Souffrir, être déçu, souffrir, honneur, noblesse… Tout se mélangeait : craintes, interdits, mais pourtant envie. Car combien de doux rêves avaient été construits autour d'Ukitake ?

Bien sûr, Byakuya refusait de l'admettre, préférant mettre une barrière entre ses désirs et ses devoirs. Il ne devait pas l'aimer, mais s'il mourrait cette nuit ? Pourquoi cette nuit ? La vie de l'être aimé ne tenait qu'à un fil… Et s'il cassait ? Et si le sourire bienveillant de son amant onirique se perdait à jamais dans le néant de la mort ?

Byakuya secoua la tête, s'interdisant de telles pensées. Il verrait bien demain… Demain semblait si loin…

* * *

Une fine silhouette perchée sur le toit de la demeure des Kuchiki dominait le paysage. Renji avait du mal à distinguer le visage de la personne, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'étaient des cheveux sombres et des vêtements clairs bougeant au gré du vent. Était-ce un garde de la famille Kuchiki ? Qui que cela puisse être, il ne semblait pas voir Renji, ce qui était plutôt bien puisque celui-ci voulait rendre visite à Rukia en secret; il n'était pas forcement la bienvenue chez son capitaine…Ne prêtant plus attention à la silhouette, Renji passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de Rukia pour la rejoindre.

Pourtant, si on s'approchait de plus près, on pourrait s'apercevoir que la personne debout sur le toit n'était personne d'autre que le capitaine Kuchiki de dos, sans son uniforme formel ni son Kenseikaan; le noble était peu reconnaissable ainsi… Se retournant face au vent, sans doute gêné par ses cheveux qui venaient dans ses yeux grands ouverts, il commença à marcher au bord de la paroi dangereusement glissante du toit…

**« Bon, je vais y aller moi. Si j'arrive en retard demain, le capitaine Kuchiki va me tuer… »** Déclara Renji en riant à sa meilleure amie.

Rukia se contenta de sourire.

**« Je te raccompagne un peu, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, »** dit-elle en passant par la même fenêtre qu'avait utilisée Renji pour venir.

Sur le chemin vers la sixième division, là où résidait Renji, les deux Shinigamis continuèrent leur discussion qui déviait sur plein de choses: le monde réel, Ichigo…

Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que Rukia fit le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez elle tout en regrettant de ne pouvoir avoir les mêmes discussions avec son frère.

Rukia entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre mais décida d'aller s'asseoir dans la cour intérieure pour admirer les étoiles, sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Noyant ses yeux dans le ciel sans nuage, elle sursauta quand elle entendit le bruit d'un choc violent. Ne sachant pas d'où cela venait, elle se leva et parcourut des yeux la vaste cour. Son regard s'attarda alors sur une masse à demie éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Elle s'approcha prudemment puis accéléra lorsque qu'elle reconnut Byakuya.

**« Nii-sama ?! » **Cria-t-elle en le secouant_. _Elle posa alors une main sur le visage de son frère et fut horrifiée de sentir la texture poisseuse du sang sous ses doigts…

**« Venez m'aider ! » **Hurla-t-elle à l'attention des gardes et des domestiques…

* * *

Allongé dans un lit de la quatrième division, Jûshiro se réveillait lentement. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il était arrivé ici mais une chose était sûre, il n'y était pas parvenu seul. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami, assis à ses côtés.

**« Tu nous as fait peur, »** révéla Kyôraku Shunsui l'air soulagé.

Jûshiro le regarda d'un air étonné. Son meilleur ami lui clarifia la situation : ne le voyant pas à la réunion des capitaines, il s'était rendu chez Jûshiro pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. C'est là qu'il l'avait trouvé inconscient, il l'avait donc emmené à la quatrième division.

**« D'ailleurs, le Capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas à la réunion lui non plus. Cela fait un drôle d'effet de voir un vide à sa place, »** informa-t-il Jûshiro.

**« Byakuya, manquer une réunion ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas, »** dit Ukitake d'une voix faible.

**« Ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour lui ! N'oublie pas ce que tu avais dit… »** Prévint Kyôraku.

**« Je sais, j'avais dit que je ne chercherai plus à l'approcher, que maintenant c'était à lui de revenir vers moi… »** Affirma Ukitake comme un enfant récitant sa leçon. Pourtant il semblait peu convaincu.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça et le regarda avec compassion.

**« N'empêche, je me demande quand même ce qui lui est arrivé… »** Conclut Shunsui.

* * *

Des coups semblaient résonner dans la tête de Byakuya. Ces coups semblaient de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il émergeait du sommeil. Cela devenait insoutenable ! Par réflexe, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et appuya sur ses tempes : pourquoi y avait-il un bandage ? Dans un effort intense, il ouvrit les yeux pour y voir… Du noir. Faisait-il nuit ? Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps !

Il décida alors de se lever afin de prendre un verre d'eau, malgré la douleur étrange qu'il ressentait à son bras droit et à ses côtes. Connaissant sa demeure par cœur, le fait qu'il fasse noir ne le dérangeait nullement. Marchant sur le sol qu'il trouvait plus froid que d'habitude, il trébucha sur quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il ne se souvenait pas de la présence d'une chaise à cet endroit ! Il se releva avec difficulté, son mal de tête amplifiant.

A l'endroit où devait se trouver la porte, il tomba sur un mur. Le tâtonnant jusqu'à une ouverture, il lui sembla distinguer le loquet d'une fenêtre. A ce moment, une voix le fit sursauter :

**« Vous devriez vous recoucher capitaine Kuchiki. »**

C'était le capitaine Unohana. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers elle, guidé par sa voix. Alors elle était par là la porte ! A coup sûr, il était sorti de son futon du mauvais côté!

**« Que faîtes-vous chez moi en pleine nuit ? »** demanda Byakuya tout en se disant que c'était étrange que ses yeux ne s'habituent pas à l'obscurité.

**« Vous êtes à la quatrième division et il fait jour… »** Dit-elle doucement en regardant le soleil par la fenêtre comme pour ponctuer ses mots.

Byakuya porta les mains à ses yeux. Le Capitaine médecin sembla alors comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle vint à la rencontre du capitaine et le guida vers le futon afin qu'il s'allonge. Byakuya n'opposa aucune résistance.

**«Cette nuit, votre sœur m'a appelée** **car elle vous a trouvé inconscient dans votre jardin. Elle pense que vous êtes tombé du toit… » **Expliqua la jeune femme.

**« Tombé du toit ? »** Demanda-t-il en tentant de se souvenir à quel moment il était monté sur le toit.**« Cela doit être une erreur, jamais je ne serais monté dessus en pleine nuit ! Je me suis sûrement simplement** **évanoui, » **assura-t-il_._

**« Vu vos blessures, cela m'étonnerait. Tout laisse penser à une chute d'une hauteur plutôt considérable… »**

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se mit à réfléchir.

**« Mais pourquoi restons-nous dans le noir s'il fait jour ? »** Finit-il par demander, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

**« Il ne fait pas noir… Votre vue a peut-être été affectée par la chute, »** dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle trouvait cela étrange car quelques heures auparavant, quand elle avait examiné le noble, elle était persuadée que sa blessure à la tête était beaucoup moins grave que cela.

**«Oh…»** Dit-il avec sa neutralité habituelle. Un noble devait rester impassible en toute circonstance, même face à un événement difficile...


	2. Chapitre 2: Efforts et fin

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

Merci pour vos reviews =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Efforts et Fin **

Jûshiro apprit qu'il devrait encore rester un bon bout de temps à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. En fait, la capitaine voulait être sûre qu'il se reposerait et avait demandé à ce que le capitaine-commandant le lui ordonne. De cette façon, Ukitake ne pouvait pas désobéir, enfin théoriquement. Le Shinigami regarda l'heure, normalement son meilleur ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour lui raconter la réunion dite d'urgence à laquelle il n'avait pas pu assister.

Toc, toc… Shunsui franchit la porte avec une mine grave sur le visage. Il était rare de le voir ainsi donc il sut que quelque chose d'important avait été annoncé.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Demanda Jûshiro inquiet.

**« Renji va remplacer le capitaine Kuchiki pour** **une durée indéterminée, »** annonça Shunsui.

**« Pourquoi ? »** Ukitake était anxieux.

**« Yamamoto n'a pas voulu le dire. Mais j'ai demandé au capitaine Unohana. Bien qu'elle ait** **reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire, elle a avoué qu'il était ici en ce moment, »** déclara-t-il en guettant la réaction de son ami.

Jûshiro resta songeur un instant. Son idée première fut de se lever et d'aller directement voir Byakuya. Mais pourtant, il ne le ferait pas. Si Byakuya voulait sa présence, il n'aurait qu'à le lui demander, Ukitake en avait assez de faire le premier pas.

Shunsui fut étonné par la réaction de son meilleur ami mais il en était satisfait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se ruine la santé pour un homme indécis. Byakuya n'était pas prêt pour reprendre leur relation et Shunsui pensait que son ami ne devait pas attendre qu'il se décide, au contraire, il devait passer à autre chose. Mais Jûshiro n'y arrivait pas. Sa culpabilité et son amour envers Byakuya étaient trop importants pour oublier.

**« Peut-être que le capitaine Unohana voudra bien m'informer, »** dit-il simplement sous l'œil étonné de Shunsui. Jûshiro paraissait soudainement indifférent, comme s'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même du peu d'importance qu'aurait Byakuya à ses yeux. Le shinigami acquiesça puis annonça son départ.

* * *

Ploc, ploc, ploc…

La pluie s'écoulait sur le rebord de la fenêtre à un rythme régulier. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit de Byakuya se focalisa sur ce bruit comme si lui seul existait. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou non. A vrai dire, pour lui c'était comme s'il faisait toujours nuit, il ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui passait. Il évalua que cela faisait à peu près une semaine qu'il ne voyait plus. Depuis, il avait découvert qu'il était encore plus facile de sentir les énergies spirituelles des Shinigamis. D'une certaine manière, ses autres sens avaient pris le dessus. Ainsi, il savait quand le Capitaine Unohana arrivait ou quand une nouvelle personne entrait dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division.

**« Bonsoir Capitaine Unohana, »** dit Byakuya en fixant le mur droit devant lui. La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

**« J'avais pourtant caché mon reiatsu, »** déclara-t-elle.

**« Votre façon de marcher ne trompe pas, »** répondit Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

**« Vous avez rapidement progressé, »** affirma t-elle en posant un plateau de nourriture à côté de Byakuya. Elle examina rapidement le noble, touchant ses côtes et son bras pour guetter un signe extérieur de douleur.

**« Soit vous allez mieux, soit vous cachez votre douleur, »** déclara-t-elle.

**« J'ai moins mal, »** dit-il de façon brève, le regard dans le vide.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait pas, il conservait ses expressions du regard. Là, il était froid. La jeune femme le remarqua**. « Soyez patient, vous pourrez bientôt rentrer chez vous, mais il y a certaines choses que vous devez apprendre avant de partir. »**

**« Comme manger seul ? »** Ironisa-t-il alors qu'il entendait Unohana prendre un bol et plonger une cuillère dedans.

**« Manger tout court,** **je dirais. Refuser de vous alimenter ne vous aidera pas. Pour le moment, vous avez assez d'énergie spirituelle pour tenir, mais elle faiblit** **de jour en jour, »** dit-elle de sa voix calme et posée.

Elle marquait un point. Car Byakuya refusait de manger, il trouvait ça trop humiliant de se faire nourrir comme un enfant. Non, il ne voulait pas perdre sa dignité, même s'il ne voyait plus. Unohana l'avait compris et c'est donc pour cela qu'elle plaça la cuillère pleine de riz dans la main gauche de l'homme, la droite étant bloquée par un bandage. Il se laissa faire mais tiqua quand elle lui plaça une serviette autour du cou comme on le faisait à un enfant.

**« Je vais vous aider un peu pour commencer, mais cela sera rapidement un geste naturel, »** assura-t-elle à un Byakuya silencieux, partagé entre la honte et la colère de se sentir handicapé.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Byakuya puis dirigea la cuillère vers la bouche du noble, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle recommença plusieurs fois l'opération jusqu'à ce que instinctivement, Byakuya le fasse de lui-même, malgré le fait qu'il soit normalement droitier. Le visage du noble semblait soudainement plus détendu, ce qui satisfit Unohana.

**« Il faudra attendre un peu pour les baguettes, »** dit-elle en riant. Cependant, Byakuya resta impassible à la plaisanterie.

* * *

Maintenant, Byakuya savait distinguer le jour de la nuit, justement grâce à l'énergie spirituelle : elle ne se déplaçait que rarement la nuit, étant donné que les gens dormaient. Byakuya aimait bien se focaliser sur le reiatsu d'Ukitake qui était encore à la quatrième division. Bien sûr, il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment car il n'y réfléchissait pas tant que cela mais c'était quelque chose qui lui semblait presque naturel. Cependant cette nuit-là, l'énergie spirituelle de Jûshiro n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle semblait très irrégulière, comme le souffle de quelqu'un qui aurait trop couru. Guettant d'autres reiatsu, il se rendit compte que personne ne remarquait cette anomalie. Pourtant Byakuya savait que c'était grave quand le reiatsu n'était pas contrôlé. Il prit alors sa décision : il allait tenter de prévenir le capitaine Unohana.

Il sortit du futon et gagna difficilement la porte coulissante. Là, il se trompa de sens ce qui eut pour effet de l'agacer. Après être parvenu à sortir de la chambre, ce fut plus facile pour lui : il se concentra sur le reiatsu d'Ukitake et se rendit compte que de cette façon, il était plus facile de se diriger. Frôlant les murs de ses doigts fins, il sentit qu'il se rapprochait du capitaine. Il toucha plusieurs portes et quand il sut que c'était la bonne, il la fit coulisser. De fortes toux se firent entendre, guidant Byakuya jusqu'au lit d'Ukitake.

Le jeune homme savait qu'à côté du lit se trouvait une sorte de bouton d'urgence qui préviendrait Unohana. Cependant, le jeune homme ne savait pas de quel côté du lit il se trouvait… Il tâtonna, touchant involontairement Ukitake au passage, avant d'atteindre finalement le haut du lit. Mauvais côté, il n'y avait rien… Toujours en se guidant à l'aide du lit, il se déplaça de l'autre côté.

**« Bya… kuya ? »** murmura Ukitake entre deux toux.

Trop concentré, Byakuya ne répondit pas. Après quelques secondes de frustration, il trouva enfin le fameux bouton d'alerte qu'il actionna avec vivacité. Évidement, il ne vit pas le bras de Jûshiro se tendre vers lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter violemment quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et le serrer.

**« Bya… »**

Le capitaine Unohana entra alors dans la pièce accompagnée, semblait-il, de plusieurs Shinigamis. Son regard s'assombrit et Byakuya sentit l'étreinte d'Ukitake se desserrer, de la même façon que son énergie spirituelle semblait diminuer…

« **C'est fini… »** Murmura Unohana.

Byakuya l'avait compris avant qu'elle ne le dise…Pourtant…

**« Jûshiro ? »** Appela Byakuya, ne faisant plus attention au fait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le jeune homme chercha la main d'Ukitake mais ne la trouva pas…


	3. Chapitre 3: Accord et Illusion

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Accord et Illusion**

Byakuya remuait beaucoup dans son futon malgré la douleur ressentie au niveau des côtes. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Une voix l'appelait mais il n'en tenait pas compte et continuait de gesticuler. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais il était bouleversé. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit deux mains l'empoigner fermement qu'il se libéra de cette torpeur.

**« Byakuya ! Réveille-toi ! » **Disait la voix en secouant le jeune homme.

Se réveiller ? Parce qu'il dormait ? Byakuya ouvrit les yeux mais bien sûr il faisait noir…

**«Ukitake-san? »** Demanda Byakuya troublé.

**« Oui »**, répondit-il. **« Le capitaine Unohana m'a dit que tu m'appelais dans** **ton sommeil. Vu que je suis à la quatrième, je suis venu te voir. » **

**« Humm ? »** Fit Byakuya qui semblait à peine sorti de son sommeil.

**« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » **Demanda le Shinigami.

Byakuya resta silencieux. Ses yeux humides semblaient pourtant vides de toute émotion.

**« J'ai cru que tu étais… » **Commença Byakuya sans pouvoir poursuivre.

**« Mort ? » **Demanda Jûshiro_. _**« Oui, j'ai bien failli y passer… Merci d'avoir prévenu le Capitaine Unohana… » **

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre. Mais les évènements lui revinrent peu à peu en tête, le reiatsu qui diminuait, son trajet jusqu'à la chambre d'Ukitake… Mais impossible de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après l'arrivée du Capitaine Unohana.

**« Tu** **as fait un malaise… » **Ajouta Ukitake.

Une légère toux, séquelle de la violente crise de Jûshiro, se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Byakuya de surprise.

**« Le capitaine Unohana m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé, » **dit-il. **« Comment vas-tu ? »**

**« Ça va, »** répondit Byakuya. Jûshiro ne le crut pas, quelqu'un ayant perdu la vue il y a une semaine ne pouvait pas dire qu'il allait bien_. _

**« Bon alors dans ce cas, prépare-toi, on va faire un tour, »** annonça Ukitake en apportant des vêtements propres à Byakuya. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, se surprenant à se demander s'il était prudent pour Ukitake de faire une promenade dans son état.

**« Le capitaine Unohana est d'accord ? »** Demanda-t-il septique.

**« Bien sûr ! Tu as le droit de bouger… »**

Byakuya réprima un rictus ironique. Comme s'il attendait l'approbation de quelqu'un pour se déplacer…

**« Je ne parlais pas de moi… » **Lança Byakuya.

Jûshiro ne répondit pas. Si Byakuya avait pu voir l'air gêné d'Ukitake, il aurait compris que le Shinigami se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute. Ignorant la réflexion de Byakuya, Ukitake dit joyeusement: **« Je te laisse t'habiller ! »**

Jûshiro quitta la pièce en songeant qu'après tout, c'était à lui de décider s'il se sentait assez en forme pour une promenade !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Byakuya sortit de la pièce, non sans difficultés. Mais Ukitake remarqua avec étonnement qu'un Kuchiki pouvait s'habiller correctement et mettre son Kenseikaan les yeux fermés. Il songea alors avec humour que même convalescent, Byakuya craignait de ternir la réputation de sa famille. Ah ces nobles !

Ukitake prit le bras valide de Byakuya mais ce dernier le repoussa tout en affichant une expression froide sur son visage. La fierté du noble n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il devait être guidé pour avancer. Jûshiro soupira mais comprenait au fond de lui ce que pouvait ressentir Byakuya. Lui non plus n'aimait pas être assisté mais savait qu'au bout d'un moment, il était impossible de se débrouiller seul.

**« Laisse-moi t'aider Byakuya, »** dit Ukitake.

**« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, »** affirma froidement le noble.

**« C'est faux, si tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide, le capitaine Unohana ne te garderait pas ici. Le jour où tu admettras que tu as besoin d'être aidé, là tu seras en mesure de rentrer chez toi. Mais si tu ne veux pas apprendre des autres, tu ne sauras rien faire par toi-même. C'est ce que tu veux ? »** Demanda Jûshiro d'une voix ferme.

Byakuya ne répondit pas_._

**« Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas me laisser tenir le haut de ton bras droit et tenir cette canne avec ta main gauche, » **dit-il en mettant la canne dans la main de Byakuya et en posant sa main au dessus du bandage, de façon à ne pas lui faire mal.

**« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »** Demanda Byakuya.

**« Pour t'aider, » **répondit Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Ça, je l'avais** **remarqué. Ce que je veux savoir c'est:** **pourquoi t'attardes-tu à la quatrième division** **? » **Précisa Byakuya.

**« Oh. Le capitaine Yamamoto m'a mis en congé forcé pour tout un mois**… **Et puis cette crise n'a fait que confirmer la nécessité de ce** **temps de repos… »** Dit le Shinigami aux cheveux blancs.

Byakuya afficha un sourire ironique qui blessa Jûshiro.

**« Si je comprends bien, tu ne fais pas ça que pour moi, mais aussi pour toi afin que tu ne te sentes pas inutile. Je me trompe ? »**

Instinctivement, même s'il ne voyait pas, Byakuya tourna la tête en direction du shinigami. Celui-ci fut surpris par l'exactitude des paroles du noble.

**« Tu as raison. C'est sans doute égoïste, mais je déteste me sentir inutile, » **avoua honteusement Ukitake_._

**« Moi je trouve ça normal, »** dit Byakuya sincèrement_. _**« Je ressens la même chose. »**

**« Dans ce cas, on a qu'à dire que si je t'aide à être autonome, toi en échange, tu m'aideras à être utile. Ce sera notre accord, tu apprendras pour m'aider, » **proposa Jûshiro_._

**« Cela ****me va, » **répondit Byakuya, conscient qu'il donnait ainsi un peu de sa confiance à Ukitake.

Sous cet accord étrange, les deux Shinigamis trouvèrent le moyen de garder leur fierté. Byakuya put se dire qu'il rendait service à Ukitake en le rendant utile, tandis que de l'autre côté, Ukitake permettrait à Byakuya de se débrouiller seul.

Leurs promenades furent quotidiennes. Prendre l'air faisait beaucoup de bien à Byakuya qui parvenait à se déplacer seul à présent. La plupart du temps, la marche était silencieuse car le noble paraissait toujours pensif. Ukitake aimait contempler l'air troublé du jeune noble et se demandait souvent ce qui pouvait bien lui occuper l'esprit.

Un jour qu'un léger vent soufflait, faisant voleter des pétales de fleurs de cerisier, Byakuya songea qu'il manquait le plus beau spectacle de l'année : le printemps. Son visage triste, malgré sa tentative de le cacher, n'échappa pas à Ukitake. Ce dernier posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui sursauta.

**« Byakuya ? Ca va ? »** Demanda Ukitake.

**« Oui, »** répondit-il sans aucune conviction.

Lui-même savait que ça n'allait pas, en fait, il était terrifié par ce qu'il vivait, terrifié par ce noir constant et par le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte que sa solitude lui pesait dans ces nuits noires et froides. Cependant, là, il n'était pas seul ! Jûshiro était là, alors pourquoi tenter de repousser cette main douce sur son épaule ? Byakuya ne savait pas pourquoi agissait ainsi puisqu'au fond de lui, il attendait chaque geste…pour le repousser ensuite. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus faible, émotif, bientôt il ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Non, il ne devait pas craquer, pas devant lui.

Le noble se leva fièrement et commença à marcher vers l'intérieur sans un mot.

**« Byakuya ? »**

L'interpellé s'arrêta un instant avant d'être rejoint par Ukitake.

**« Le capitaine Unohana m'a fait part d'un de ses doutes… Elle se demande si tu n'aurais pas chuté volontairement… » **Dit Jûshiro de façon hésitante.

Sans se retourner, Byakuya déclara :

**« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais tenté de me suicider ? Si j'avais voulu le faire, je n'aurais pas échoué. »**

Il pressa alors le pas sans attendre de réponse…

* * *

_Tard dans la nuit…_

Ukitake n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida alors d'aller se promener afin de prendre l'air. Il retourna au même endroit que l'après-midi, sans doute par habitude. Il s'assit sous l'arbre sous lequel il était quelques heures plus tôt et s'assoupit rapidement.

Byakuya marchait lentement. Il ne faisait pas de bruit par crainte qu'un shinigami de veille ne le renvoie dans sa chambre. Certes, les simples Shinigamis n'avaient aucune autorité sur lui, mais il ne souhaitait pas se heurter à la capitaine.

Il atteignit facilement le parc qu'il aimait grâce à l'habitude de faire ce trajet à pied. Il savait où se trouvait chaque arbre, chaque obstacle… Cependant, quelque chose de peu habituel le troubla cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas seul puisqu'il entendait respiration près d'un arbre. L'énergie spirituelle était cachée, donc impossible de savoir qui c'était. N'ayant aucune crainte, Byakuya s'approcha et demanda :

**« Qui êtes vous ? »**

Aucune réponse, juste cette respiration régulière. Le noble en conclut que la personne dormait. Il s'agenouilla puis avec sa main, il exerça une pression sur ce qu'il reconnut être une épaule mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. La curiosité poussa Byakuya à faire remonter sa main le long du cou de la personne, puis jusqu'au visage. Quelque chose lui semblait étrangement familier. Il continua son exploration, faisant glisser ses doigts sur les yeux clos, le nez, jusqu'à la bouche. Byakuya remarqua qu'une mèche de cheveux barrait ce visage. Il s'en saisit et reconnut facilement la douceur et l'odeur des cheveux. Devinant de qui il s'agissait, il recula ses mains mais elles furent saisies. Le noble eut un hoquet de surprise.

**« Que faisais-tu ? » **Demanda alors Ukitake.

**« Rien, j'essayais juste de te réveiller… » **Mentit Byakuya, il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'au contraire il ne voulait pas le réveiller…

**« Et moi je faisais semblant de dormir… »** Répondit Ukitake malicieusement_._

Byakuya se sentit mal à l'aise, comme pris en faute. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble mais celui-ci était visible. Jûshiro se mit à sourire silencieusement devant la gêne de son cadet. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de revoir un Byakuya adolescent. Ce dernier parvint cependant à reprendre le dessus en adoptant un visage neutre.

**« Comment est le ciel ? » **Demanda-t-il alors pour détourner l'attention que lui portait Ukitake. Car le jeune homme sentait bien que son regard était rivé sur lui…

Surpris par cette question, Jûshiro ne répondit pas immédiatement mais leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Et bien, le ciel est très sombre. Mais la lune nous éclaire donc nous ne sommes pas dans l'obscurité totale. Ensuite, de nombreuses étoiles sont visibles malgré quelques nuages, »** répondit-il.

Byakuya essayait de visualiser ce que lui disait le Shinigami mais il n'y parvenait pas.

**« J'aimerais voir tout cela, »** admit Byakuya. **« J'ai l'impression d'oublier peu à peu les choses que je voyais avant. »**

Jûshiro ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas prétendre pouvoir le comprendre puisqu'il n'était pas dans son cas. Il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Byakuya, dans un geste qui voulait dire 'je suis là'. Ukitake s'attendait à ce que le noble le repousse mais pourtant, il accepta ce contact avec un léger frisson.

**« Tu as froid ? »** Demanda le shinigami.

**« Un peu, »** répondit Byakuya_._

**« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »** Suggéra-t-il.

**« Non, j'aimerais rester ici… » **

'Avec toi,' pensa-t-il un peu honteux.

Jûshiro se fit violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce qui l'en empêchait, c'était le conseil que lui avait donné son meilleur ami : cesser de faire le premier pas. Une histoire de fierté ? Non, il fallait juste que Byakuya puisse mesurer ce qu'il désirait ou non afin de ne pas le brusquer.

Byakuya posa avec hésitation sa main tremblante sur celle de Jûshiro. Ce dernier pensa que c'était pour la repousser mais non, la main froide du noble ne bougeait plus. Ukitake esquissa un doux sourire, à la fois heureux et hésitant. Il se décida alors à exercer une pression sur l'épaule de Byakuya, comme s'il voulait l'attirer vers lui, dans le but de faire comprendre au noble ce qu'il voulait, sans pour autant le forcer.

Byakuya comprit alors que Jûshiro lui offrait ses bras. Tiraillé entre sa fierté et l'envie de se rapprocher du shinigami, Byakuya se tortura longtemps l'esprit avant de céder à la tentation. Il se blottit finalement contre Ukitake sans oser lever la tête, craignant sentir son regard sur lui. Le noble se trouva alors ridicule, toute sa fierté semblait s'envoler en éclats après tant d'entraînement.

Jûshiro ferma les yeux de satisfaction, appréciant chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. Car il savait que Byakuya pouvait se relever à chaque instant, par orgueil. Instinctivement, il caressa le visage du jeune homme comme on le ferait à un enfant venant de faire un cauchemar, alors que Byakuya se pelotonnait contre lui tout en s'endormant…

Il n'y eu rien de sensuel dans leurs échanges cependant, Jûshiro avait gagné bien plus qu'une dose de concupiscence: il avait gagné la confiance de Byakuya. Car il savait très bien qu'il était la seule personne à avoir une telle proximité avec lui à présent.

* * *

**« Byakuya, réveille-toi ! » **Souffla Jûshiro en secouant légèrement le corps endormi contre lui.

Byakuya gémit de mécontentement, ce qui amusa le shinigami. Il recommença alors à le secouer sans aucun succès.

**« J'ai entendu dire que Kurosaki était revenu à la Soul Society dans l'espoir de conquérir Rukia… » **Dit-il en se doutant bien que Byakuya n'entendrait rien. Et pourtant…

**« Pardon ? »** Demanda Byakuya en se redressant brusquement heurtant au passage le sol avec sa main blessée.

Ukitake se mit à rire.

**« C'était** **une plaisanterie, »** assura-t-il même si ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité. Car si Ichigo était bien de retour officiellement en tant qu'aide à la Soul Society, beaucoup pensaient que c'était aussi pour les beaux yeux de Rukia… Mais Jûshiro jugeait que Byakuya n'était pas prêt à entendre cela…

**« Ce n'est pas drôle, »** cracha Byakuya de mauvaise humeur.

Mais au fait, où était-il ? Pourquoi était-il assis dans l'herbe ? Après ce léger instant de panique, il se souvint qu'il était venu là cette nuit et qu'il s'était sûrement endormi contre Jûshiro.

**« Sérieusement, le soleil va bientôt se lever, tu devrais retourner à ta chambre avant qu'on ne** **remarque que tu as fait le mur, »** dit Ukitake.

**« Je ne suis pas un enfant, »** répondit Byakuya d'une voix froide.

**« Tu es de bien méchante humeur ! »**

**« J'ai été réveillé d'une méchante façon, »** répliqua Byakuya.

Jûshiro se mit à sourire. Byakuya ne changerait jamais !

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4: Colère et Incompréhension

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

**Note : **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Colère et Incompréhension**

**« Le capitaine Ukitake ne vous rendra pas visite aujourd'hui, »** déclara le capitaine Unohana.

Byakuya montra un visage indifférent, mais au fond de lui il était déçu. Il passa donc une journée ennuyeuse ponctuée par un examen de ses yeux par le capitaine Unohana. Les résultats furent frustrants puisque la Shinigami ne trouvait pas de raison à sa cécité…

Assis sur son lit, le jeune homme soupira. Le temps lui avait paru tellement long aujourd'hui qu'il était presque certain qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Il se décida alors à se dévêtir afin de se coucher. Il retirait son haut de kimono quand il entendit la porte coulisser.

Quand Jûshiro vit Byakuya dans cette tenue il détourna la tête, rougissant légèrement.

**« Entre, »** dit Byakuya en se rhabillant.

**« Désolé, j'aurais dû frapper… »** Fit Ukitake confus.

**« Ça** **ne fait rien. Mais on m'avait** **dit que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui**…**» **Remarqua Byakuya.

**« Je vais te laisser, la prochaine fois je préviendrai… » **Répondit-il en se tournant vers la porte.

**« Je ne disais pas cela pour que tu t'en ailles. En fait, ça me fait plutôt plaisir que tu sois là, »** admit Byakuya en tournant le dos à Jûshiro. **« Je** **ne reçois pas beaucoup de visites à part la tienne** **et celle** **de Rukia. »**

Byakuya tenta de rester neutre malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Sa famille n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour lui, s'inquiétant plus pour le clan que pour le jeune homme. En fait, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un titre de noblesse… Dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Jûshiro s'était approché de lui et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Byakuya ne bougea pas.

**« Je n'arrive plus à réprimer mes faiblesses. Je suis perdu à cause de tout cela**… **Et si je ne retrouvais pas la vue ? Je ne pourrai pas rester toute ma vie sans savoir quoi faire… »** Déclara Byakuya d'un ton monotone malgré ses paroles.

Ukitake étreignit Byakuya, conscient que celui-ci avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutien. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant apeuré après un mauvais rêve. Même si le noble donnait l'impression de tout contrôler, Jûshiro savait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

**« Je suis là,** » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Byakuya qui, surpris par l'étreinte, s'était raidi.

**« Merci, »** répondit le noble en se dégageant timidement des bras d'Ukitake**.** **« Malgré ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu es là… Pourquoi ? »**

Byakuya faisait référence au fait qu'il avait repoussé Ukitake il y a quelques temps, malgré ses sentiments…

**« Parce que je tiens à toi, »** avoua le Shinigami.

Byakuya ne répondit pas, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il s'éloigna de Jûshiro et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

**« Si seulement ce n'était pas si compliqué ! »** Souffla Byakuya, toujours dos à Ukitake.

**« Il n'y a rien de compliqué Byakuya, il suffit juste** **de savoir ce que tu veux… »** Répondit Jûshiro.

**« C'est justement cela le problème, »** révéla le noble.

Ukitake soupira_._

**« Je n'attendrai pas éternellement Byakuya, »** dit Ukitake doucement.

**« Je suis désolé… »**

**« Cesse de te tirailler l'esprit… Occupe toi plutôt de ton cœur.» **

Byakuya resta silencieux tandis qu'Ukitake se dirigeait vers la porte.

**« Bonne nuit, »** dit-il.

**« Attends, »** commença Byakuya hésitant. **« J'aimerais que tu restes un peu… »**

Jûshiro se mordit les lèvres et à contrecœur, il déclara :

**« Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Je repasserai demain. »**

Touché dans son orgueil, Byakuya ignora Jûshiro. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait bien agi, même si cela paraissait cruel. Byakuya devait méditer sur ses sentiments, et non lui demander d'être près de lui par peur de rester seul. Pourtant, le Shinigami avait envie de faire demi-tour et de rester auprès de Byakuya…

* * *

Quand Jûshiro revint le lendemain pour voir Byakuya, on lui indiqua qu'il était rentré chez lui. Le Shinigami se demanda alors s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en l'ignorant ainsi. Il demanda alors conseil à son meilleur ami, qui lui recommanda de retourner le voir pour mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute.

**« Je trouve qu'il a assez réfléchi comme ça ! »** Avait-il dit.

Jûshiro laissa tout de même passer quelques jours avant de se décider. N'envisageant pas de passer par la porte d'entrée (il se doutait que Byakuya refuserait toute visite), il passa directement par la fenêtre de la chambre comme il l'avait déjà fait autrefois. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu en arrivant sur le balcon, c'était que la fenêtre soit fermée. D'habitude le noble la laissait ouverte ! C'était donc qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas le voir…

**« Si tu pousses un peu, tu verras qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée… » **

Jûshiro sursauta et tourna la tête vers la voix. Byakuya était assis dans la pénombre, caché de la pleine lumière de la lune. Ukitake fut ravi de constater qu'il ne portait plus aucun bandage.

**« Que viens-tu faire ici** **Jûshiro ? N'était-ce pas à moi de faire le premier pas ? »** Déclara Byakuya ironiquement.

**« Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, tu as trop de fierté, »** constata Ukitake sur le même ton. **« Je crois qu'en fait, tu aimes qu'on vienne te chercher, même si je ne suis pas venu pour cela. »**

Byakuya se releva et se dirigea vers Jûshiro.

**« Et toi, tu aimes passer par ma fenêtre, »** dit Byakuya perplexe.

Ukitake se mit à rire, vexant Byakuya dont les paroles n'avaient pas ce but.

**« Tu aurais refusé ma visite sinon, »** se justifia le shinigami.

Byakuya ne dit rien puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort…

**« Tu n'abandonnes jamais,** **on dirait… » **Dit Byakuya.

**« Pas quand je n'ai pas de bonnes raisons de le faire. »**

**« Même si je te demandais de partir ? »** Demanda Byakuya.

**« Tu n'as pas envie que je parte, car si je le fais, tu seras définitivement seul, »** répondit Jûshiro.

Byakuya tiqua face à cette réponse blessante.

**« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, » **cracha-t-il, perdant son calme. **« Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas seul, j'ai ma famille, » **mentit-il. Mais chaque mot prononcé lui faisait mal car c'était faux… Sa famille n'était pas là pour lui, elle veillait simplement à l'image noble qu'elle devait donner…Une seule personne était différente : Rukia, mais Byakuya ne lui avait jamais accordé son temps car il avait peur de s'attacher à la jeune fille qui représentait son passé en quelque sorte…

Jûshiro savait qu'il mentait, mais il ne souhaitait pas le contredire, de peur de le blesser à nouveau.

**« Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous vous en alliez, Ukitake-senpai, » **déclara Byakuya en insistant bien sur les marques de politesse pour mettre de la distance.

**« Très bien, Kuchiki-kun… » **Répondit Jûshiro avant de repartir à regret.

Jûshiro cachait sa fureur. Pourtant il était si en colère ! Contre lui-même, contre Byakuya, contre la situation… Pourquoi fallait-il que le noble se referme à chaque contrariété et adopte ce comportement enfantin et égoïste ? A cause de cela, il n'avait même pas pu aborder le point qu'il voulait et qui concernait une mission de Rukia en plus ! Tant pis, il n'attendrait pas l'avis de Byakuya pour envoyer la jeune fille sur Terre avec Ichigo… Ukitake sourit légèrement en songeant à l'agacement que ressentirait le noble en apprenant que Rukia se trouverait encore avec Ichigo… Ce sera sa vengeance…

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard…_

**« Dîtes-moi… Où est Rukia ? » **Demanda Byakuya à l'un de ses domestiques.

**« Kuchiki-sama n'était pas au courant que Rukia-sama est en mission sur Terre ? »**

Le visage de Byakuya se figea sous une colère inconsciente, car il était blessé du fait que Rukia ne l'ait pas prévenu pour cette fois-ci. Mais en y pensant… Elle ne l'avait jamais fait ! C'était toujours le Capitaine Ukitake qui s'en chargeait… Le noble serra les poings. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu et Rukia, par habitude, ne l'avait pas fait non plus… C'était logique… Mais agaçant aussi…

Byakuya s'ennuyait chez lui. Il ne recevait plus les visites de Jûshiro et n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie d'en recevoir. Le noble se leva du tatami et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais étrangement, son pied buta sur quelque chose. Byakuya se pencha et ramassa l'objet. Il s'agissait de son Zanpakutô.

'_**J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais oubliée Byakuya…**_'

Le jeune homme fut pris d'un vertige qui le força à se rassoir sur son futon. C'est alors que le décor autour de lui sembla changer, comme si la toile noire qu'il voyait constamment se peignait de mille et une couleurs. Était-il en train de retrouver la vue ? Évidement que non mais il connaissait bien cet endroit où il était à présent : au plus profond de lui-même, le seul lieu où il pouvait communiquer avec **elle.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Aux armes, festivité

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

**Note : **je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais merci à vous !

Ce chapitre a été rédigé avant le HS sur les Zanpakuto dans l'animé de Bleach.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Aux armes, festivité **

'**Cela faisait bien longtemps Byakuya…'**

Peu de personnes appelaient Byakuya uniquement par son prénom. Seuls Ukitake, Yoruichi et la défunte Hisana se permettaient une telle familiarité avec le noble. Cependant, **elle**, elle pouvait.

'**Oui,'** souffla le jeune homme presque ému de voir si distinctement les cerisiers en fleur dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'il s'avança près de l'un d'eux et s'assit à son pied. Une forte rafale de vent tourmenta les pétales qui se détachèrent des arbres pour se regrouper en masse devant le noble. Peu à peu, ces pétales changèrent de forme et laissèrent apparaître une jeune femme à la peau extrêmement pâle. Elle ressemblait presque à un arbre : son kimono couleur bois en rappelait le tronc tandis que ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur rose que les pétales. Enfin, ses membres semblaient aussi frêles que les branches dansant au gré du vent.

'**Bonjour, Senbonzakura…'**

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, joyeuse de rencontrer à nouveau son possesseur dans son monde intérieur. Soudain, le décor tant apprécié disparut pour laisser place à des arbres morts sous un ciel gris. Le sourire de Senbonzakura s'effaça laissant place à un air grave.

'**Voilà pourquoi je devais absolument te voir Byakuya. Je vis dans cet endroit terne depuis que tu as perdu la vue… Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où nous avons vu cela Byakuya ?'**

Le Shinigami acquiesça.

'**A la mort d'Hisana,' **répondit-il.

'**Sais-tu pourquoi c'est si sombre ici ?' **Demanda Senbonzakura.

Byakuya hocha la tête, impassible.

'**N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans ton monde intérieur. C'est ce que tu ressens… Et ce que je subis,' **déclara-t-elle.

Le noble lui lança un regard noir.

'**Je n'ai rien demandé,' **dit-il d'une voix froide.

'**Tu as bien changé Byakuya… Te souviens-tu du jour où je t'ai révélé mon nom ?'**

'**Oui…'**

_Flash Back_

_**« Kuchiki-kun, vous devez travailler dur ! Plus vous ferez d'efforts, plus votre Zanpakutô en fera pour vous ! »**_

_Byakuya acquiesça silencieusement. Depuis qu'il était au monastère des Prêtres des Morts (1), on lui répétait toujours la même chose : travailler. A dix sept ans, Byakuya était celui qui avait le plus de potentiel selon son maître d'apprentissage, Fujita-sensei. C'est pour cela qu'il devait s'entraîner beaucoup plus que les autres. Byakuya n'en avait pas vraiment conscience et se demandait souvent pourquoi son maître exigeait de lui toujours plus d'efforts. Il avait au fond de lui l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait d'une requête de son père qui souhaitait voir son fils devenir un homme. _

_Maître et élève se battaient au Zanpakutô sous forme scellée depuis plusieurs minutes. Byakuya ne connaissait aucune technique spéciale et se contentait d'esquiver et répéter les mouvements que Fujita-sensei lui enseignait. Vu de l'extérieur cela ressemblait presque à une danse, chaque mouvement paraissait anticipé et calculé. A force d'exercer les mêmes gestes, ceux-ci devenaient automatiques. C'est ainsi que Byakuya maniait son arme avec aisance malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait ses muscles. Son énergie spirituelle augmenta soudain considérablement sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Fujita-sensei le remarqua et augmenta lui aussi la sienne._

_Alors qu'il parait un nouveau coup, Byakuya crut entendre des murmures, puis des rires. Comme il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où cela venait, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais en vain. Fujita-sensei profita de cette inattention pour abattre son arme sur l'épaule du jeune homme, réalisant ainsi une légère entaille. Le jeune noble gémit de douleur : le maître d'arme n'avait jamais été aussi dur pendant les entraînements même s'il veillait toujours à ne pas blesser sérieusement son élève._

_**« Je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau Kuchiki-kun. Alors prenez cet entraînement au sérieux… »**_

_Byakuya eut presque les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur était forte. Mais par fierté, il ne montra rien et para aisément un autre coup. Cependant, Fujita-sensei passa au Shikai, gagnant un niveau supérieur par rapport à Byakuya qui ne savait pas faire cela._

_Une rafale de vent projeta Byakuya lourdement contre un mur. C'est à ce moment que l'adolescent comprit que c'était l'élément de son maître. Le noble, désormais à terre, n'avait rien pour se défendre mais esquiva les attaques grâce au shunpo. _

'_**J'aimerais tellement avoir plus de force !' **__Pensa Byakuya avec rage._

_Le rire mutin résonna de nouveau dans ses oreilles. Non, pas dans les oreilles, mais plutôt dans sa tête. Un peu effrayé à l'idée de perdre la raison, Byakuya fronça les sourcils en se demandant si cela avait un lien avec le Shikai de son maître d'arme. _

'_**Veux-tu savoir qui je suis ?' **__Demanda une voix féminine dans sa tête._

_Bien sûr qu'il voulait le savoir, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait ! C'est la pensée qu'il eut avant d'éviter une large branche d'arbre poussée par le vent._

'_**Je suis Senbonzakura,' **__dit alors la voix dans un rire joyeux._

_Byakuya vit avec surprise la lame de son Zanpakutô s'illuminer d'une teinte rosée._

'_**Si tu veux que je t'obéisse, je ne suis pas la bonne arme. Je n'obéis à personne. Si tu veux que je te révèle ma force, il faut que tu aies la volonté de gagner, toujours gagner… Je suis fière et n'accepte ni l'abandon, ni la lâcheté. Veux-tu te battre avec moi Byakuya ?' **__Demanda Senbonzakura d'une voix douce._

_**« Je veux me battre, » **__déclara Byakuya à voix haute._

'_**Ma première technique est…'**_

_**« Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura ! » **__Dit Byakuya._

_L'effet fut immédiat. Le sabre prit une couleur rose plus vive qu'auparavant puis se décomposa en une myriade de petits pétales rosés. Seule la garde resta dans la main du jeune homme. Soudain, comme s'il connaissait cette technique depuis toujours, Byakuya tendit sa main libre vers Fujita-sensei, dirigeant la masse rose contre lui. Le professeur n'eut aucun mal à se protéger grâce à son propre Shikai. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient capables de faire ces pétales, mais il jugea qu'il fallait être prudent. Voulant cependant connaître les propriétés du Zanpakutô de son élève, Fujita-sensei dirigea une branche vers lui grâce à son Shikai. Il regarda avec stupeur les pétales découper sans pitié le bois pourtant solide. Il ne s'agissait pas de pétales mais plutôt de lames très tranchantes capables de découper tous matériaux. _

_Byakuya se sentait plutôt bien. Il avait oublié toute sa fatigue et semblait bénéficier d'une énergie nouvelle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et puissant. Cependant, il ne maîtrisait pas très bien son attaque et eut beaucoup de mal à reformer la lame de son Zanpakutô sans se blesser les mains. Mais rien à ce moment là, même les blessures, ne pouvait entacher son bonheur. Senbonzakura et lui deviendraient les meilleurs combattants. Byakuya se fit ce sermon secrètement, même s'il savait que les Prêtres des Morts n'étaient pas sensés se battre. Mais il ne savait pas qu'un jour quelque chose changerait dans sa vie et lui donnerait l'occasion de dévoiler ses capacités pour ainsi montrer sa vraie valeur à son père et à tous ceux qui le jugeaient faible. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

'**Qu'est donc devenu ce Byakuya ?'**

'**Il a disparu en même temps que ma vue…' **déclara Byakuya sombrement. '**Je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais te libérer…'**

'**C'est faux !' **Clama Senbonzakura. '**Tu peux, mais tu ne veux pas. Tu sais très bien qu'il te suffit de me demander de me disperser… Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, là ? Maintenant ?'**

'**Parce que c'est impossible !' **Répondit Byakuya d'un air indigné.

'**Tu as peur hein ?' **Lança-t-elle d'un ton léger. '**Mais de quoi ?'**

'**C'est évident non ?' **Persifla-t-il. '**Je ne vois rien, comment me serait-il possible de ne pas être un danger si je te libère ?**

'**Tu oublies que je suis là… C'est peut-être toi qui me contrôle, mais je suis là à pouvoir communiquer avec toi… C'est maintenant à toi de prendre cette décision… Lâcheté ou courage, à toi de choisir,' **déclara-t-elle.

Tout commença alors à s'assombrir et Byakuya comprit qu'il revenait à la triste réalité. Son Zanpakutô en main, il se leva de son futon d'un geste déterminé.

'**Je ne suis pas un lâche,'** pensa-t-il avant de sortir de sa chambre.

* * *

**« Et quel sera le programme de la soirée ? » **Demanda Jûshiro à son meilleur ami.

**« Pareil que chaque année : banquet, saké à volonté… On est moins coincé que les Kuchiki quand on fête un anniversaire, » **plaisanta Shunsui. Mais quand il vit l'air buté de son ami, il regretta ses paroles. **« En tout cas, je compte bien m'amuser, on ne prend pas dix ans tous les jours ! Et bien heureusement d'ailleurs… »**

Chaque décennie, la famille Kyoraku fêtait l'anniversaire de leur fils aîné dans leur résidence. Ce jour là étaient invités les familles nobles pour respecter le protocole, ainsi que les amis de Shunsui.

**« La famille Kuchiki est invitée je suppose… » **Glissa Ukitake qui n'avait pas tellement envie de rire.

**« C'est inévitable, elle fait partie des quatre grandes familles du Sereitei… Mais après tout, peut-être que Byakuya ne viendra pas…»**

**« Je l'espère, » **dit Jûshiro.

**« Vraiment ? » **S'étonna Shunsui en scrutant son ami d'un air suspicieux.

**« Oui, » **assura-t-il.

Kyoraku se mit à sourire discrètement car il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait son ami. Mais après tout, si Byakuya pouvait croire que Jûshiro ne voulait pas le revoir, ce n'était pas plus mal…

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Byakuya retint un long soupir tandis que ses serviteurs l'aidaient à s'habiller. En effet, il ne pouvait pas mettre seul son hakama (2) de cérémonie car il était compliqué d'en nouer la ceinture. Il avait donc été obligé d'accepter l'assistance de ses serviteurs, ne manquant pas de les réprimander quand ils serraient trop fort. Son hakama à fines rayures noires et blanches était beaucoup plus léger que celui qu'il portait en tant que Capitaine: cela était sûrement dû à la qualité du tissu. Byakuya trouvait inutile de porter des vêtements de grandes qualités lorsqu'il exerçait son travail car il les abimait fréquemment lors des entrainements. Pourtant, même ses hakama de tous les jours étaient bien plus cher que ceux des autres Shinigami, après tout, il n'était pas noble pour rien !

Touchant la soie de son vêtement du bout des doigts, Byakuya put aisément imaginer sa tenue. Le hakama recouvrait, au niveau de la taille, un hakama-shita (3) noir porté sous un haori (4) de la même couleur, brodé des armoiries de la famille Kuchiki.

Une fois habillé, Byakuya refusa l'aide de ses serviteurs pour enfiler ses Kenseikaan car cela faisait parti des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse à sa place. Cela ne gênait pas le noble que ses serviteurs le voient à moitié nu mais pourtant, pour rien au monde il ne les laisserait toucher ses cheveux ni son Kenseikaan. Byakuya sut que les deux hommes s'inclinaient devant lui, même s'il ne les voyait pas, et il fit le geste habituel pour qu'ils se relèvent et quittent la pièce. Quand il fut seul, il s'agenouilla en prenant garde à ne pas froisser son hakama et posa ses doigts sur la table basse. Il les fit alors glisser sur le bois laqué jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : son peigne. Il démêla ensuite ses cheveux avant d'y glisser un à un les tubes qui formaient le Kenseikaan. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte coulisser. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le bruit même s'il ne voyait rien.

**« Kuchiki-sama, Akane-hime est arrivée, » **déclara un serviteur.

**« Bien, j'arrive, »** répondit Byakuya.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_(1)Voir le Clan Maudit I. Les Prêtres des Morts guident les âmes de la Soul Society quand celles-ci viennent à disparaître. Les Prêtres possèdent un Zanpakutô, d'ailleurs, ils ont combattu aux côtés des Shinigami lors de grandes batailles._

_(2) Hakama: pantalon large traditionnel du Japon_

_(3) Hakama-shita: kimono porté sous le Hakama._

_(4) Haori: veste tombant sur le Hakama jusqu'aux genoux.  
_

_

* * *

_**Note: **Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais le prochain sera plus intéressant je pense, et plus long ^^_  
_


	6. Chapitre 6: Célébration et Dispute

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Célébration et Dispute**

_Chez Kyoraku Shunsui…_

**« Jûshiro ? Ce n'est pas Byakuya-kun, là-bas ? » **Demanda Shunsui en désignant les nouveaux arrivants.

Il s'agissait bien de Byakuya, accompagné d'une jolie femme au kimono couleur ciel. Était-ce de la jalousie que ressentait Ukitake ? Pourquoi était-il en colère de voir le noble en compagnie d'une femme ? Shunsui remarqua le trouble de son ami et se mit à sourire.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, la jeune femme, c'est une parente de Byakuya : Kuchiki Akane. »**

Jûshiro se détendit un peu mais continua à observer Akane qui tenait le bras de Byakuya. Sûrement un moyen discret de le guider. Le regard de la jeune femme rencontra celui d'Ukitake. Ce dernier baissa les yeux mais continua d'observer discrètement. La jeune femme glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Byakuya et Jûshiro parvint à lire sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand il répondit : **« Ukitake Jûshiro ». **Akane lui avait sûrement demandé qui il était.

**« Va lui parler… » **Conseilla Shunsui.

**« Non ! » **S'entêta Jûshiro.

**« Bonsoir Kuchiki-sama ! » **S'exclama Shunsui en faisant de grands signes vers les deux nobles.

Byakuya ne vit évidement pas les signes mais Akane lui intima de la suivre en exerçant une légère pression sur son bras. En voyant le 'couple' arriver, Jûshiro lança un regard noir à son ami en lançant un 'merci' ironique.

**« Bonsoir, Kyoraku-sama, » **Salua la jeune femme d'un ton enjoué. **« Ukitake-san, » **souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'un homme de rang inférieur venait faire ici. Byakuya, lui, salua froidement les deux hommes par leur titre de capitaine. A ce moment là, Jûshiro se demanda si Byakuya était en colère d'être là ou si c'était l'attitude de sa cousine qui le gênait. Il pensa tristement que cela devait être bien égal pour le noble…

Kyoraku serra légèrement la mâchoire et durcit son regard. Son attitude de noble prit le dessus sur sa gentillesse habituelle. Jûshiro avait rarement vu son ami avec cette expression hautaine mais il se doutait que c'était pour remettre la jeune fille à sa place. Après tout, elle n'était pas si proche que cela de la lignée de Byakuya, même si elle portait le nom de Kuchiki.

**« Je ne crois pas avoir 'l'honneur' de vous connaître, » **mentit Kyoraku en insistant sur le mot honneur. Son but était de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si importante que cela dans la famille Kuchiki, même s'il connaissait son nom.

**« Je suis Kuchiki Akane, la cousine de Byakuya, » **déclara-t-elle d'un ton hautain, bien qu'elle tentait de se contrôler devant l'hériter Kyoraku.

**« Une cousine lointaine, » **précisa Byakuya qui n'appréciait pas le ton employé par la jeune femme. Il se demanda pourquoi les anciens l'avaient imposée ! Sans doute parce qu'elle était jolie et en âge de se marier… **« Je ne sais même pas par quel ancêtre nous avons ce lien de parenté… »**

Kyoraku retint un rire tandis que Jûshiro restait discret puisqu'il s'agissait d'une discussion 'entre nobles'. Byakuya se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas parti mais une légère toux confirma sa présence.

Inquiet, Kyoraku posa une main sur le dos de son ami.

**« Ça va, Shunsui, » **rassura Ukitake.

Si Byakuya avait vu l'expression d'indignation sur le visage de sa cousine, il aurait été furieux. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que l'on puisse être si familier avec un noble de rang supérieur et le montrait. Byakuya resta immobile, ne voulant pas montrer une quelconque inquiétude pour Jûshiro. Ce dernier fut profondément agacé par le dédain de la jeune fille et songea avec tristesse que cela gâchait toute sa beauté. Akane avait pourtant les caractéristiques physiques propres à la famille Kuchiki : des cheveux sombres qu'elle avait ramenés en chignon, des yeux très clairs et une attitude hautaine. Mais ce dernier trait semblait être amplifié par dix chez la jeune femme et Byakuya à côté, passait presque pour quelqu'un de sympathique.

**« Vous avez un problème ? » **Ne put s'empêcher de demander Jûshiro d'un ton agacé en voyant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme.

**« Est-ce une façon de parler à une… » **

**« Femme de rang supérieur au mien ? » **Railla Jûshiro sur un ton que les deux autres capitaines ne lui connaissaient pas.

Akane regarda brièvement Byakuya, cherchant un soutien ou une désapprobation. Mais voyant qu'il restait neutre, elle poursuivit:

**« Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme cela, mais oui, » **dit-elle.

Kyoraku prit le bras de Jûshiro pour le calmer car il savait que s'il s'emportait trop, il risquait de faire une nouvelle crise. Ukitake comprit l'intention de son ami et se détendit un peu sachant que Shunsui prendrait le relais. Mais le noble n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Byakuya s'était écarté d'une façon hasardeuse du groupe, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Curieux, Jûshiro et Shunsui tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

**« Akane, est-ce une façon de t'adresser à un capitaine ? » **Demanda Byakuya d'un ton neutre.

**« Il fait parti de la petite noblesse, je n'ai pas à m'abaisser devant lui, » **récita la jeune femme.

Byakuya se retint de soupirer. Elle avait été éduquée comme lui sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'on lui avait appris.

**« Le fait qu'il soit capitaine lui donne un statut équivalent à la noblesse, et donc égal au tien, » **indiqua-t-il de façon hautaine.

**« Peut-être, » **admit-elle. **« Mais si vous voulez mon avis, son statut de capitaine n'est pas celui qu'on peut remarquer en premier… »**

**« Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas et je voudrais que tu t'abstiennes de le donner la prochaine fois, » **exigea Byakuya d'une voix glaciale. **« Maintenant, j'exige que tu ailles présenter tes excuses au capitaine Kyoraku pour avoir insulté son ami. Ensuite, tu t'excuseras auprès du capitaine Ukitake pour ton offense. Tu en profiteras pour prendre congé et rentrer au manoir,» **continua Byakuya sèchement.

**« Mais c'est humiliant ! » **s'offusqua-t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit effrayée par son noble cousin.

**« Tu sauras ce que signifie vraiment 'humiliant' si tu ne m'obéis pas, » **trancha fermement Byakuya.

A contrecœur, Akane retourna vers les deux capitaines en guidant Byakuya par la même occasion. Jûshiro et Shunsui avaient entendu l'ordre de Byakuya et étaient bien curieux de voir comment la jeune fille allait se débrouiller.

**« Vas-y, » **ordonna Byakuya. **« Et n'oublie pas de t'incliner. »**

**« Ukitake-taichô, veuillez excuser mon comportement envers vous ; Kyoraku-taichô, je vous prie de pardonner mon offense… » **Regretta-t-elle en inclinant son visage.

**« Akane, je t'ai aussi demandé de t'incliner, » **fit remarquer Byakuya.

La jeune femme se demanda comment il s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas obéi à son dernier ordre mais inclina le buste, toujours à contrecœur. Les deux capitaines inclinèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils acceptaient ses excuses. Akane s'empressa de les remercier, soulagée, car sa punition allait ainsi être peut-être moins conséquente. Elle prit alors congé et laissa les trois capitaines seuls.

**« Elle a un sacré caractère ! » **S'exclama Kyoraku.

Mais ni Ukitake, ni Byakuya ne répondirent. Jûshiro se contenta d'un hochement de tête et, à la grande surprise de son ami, déclara qu'il allait prendre l'air. Shunsui haussa les épaules et intima à Byakuya de venir avec lui avant de faire signe à une femme de venir vers eux.

**« Onee-san ! Tu veux bien rester avec Kuchiki-sama un instant ? » **Demanda-t-il, pressé de retrouver son ami.

**« Bien sûr ! » **Répondit-elle. **« Je vais vous donner un rafraichissement, Kuchiki-sama, » **dit-elle à Byakuya d'un ton aimable avant de l'entrainer vers l'intérieur.

* * *

Byakuya s'ennuyait terriblement. Au moins deux heures étaient passées depuis le départ de sa cousine mais la soirée était loin d'être terminée. Les rires de Kyoraku égayaient la pièce, ce qui était peu courant dans les fêtes de nobles. Byakuya savait que Jûshiro était auprès de son ami et malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait encore contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Le noble prit alors la décision de quitter la soirée, tant pis pour l'étiquette. Il informa la sœur de Kyoraku de son intention, qui lui demanda alors si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il répondit simplement qu'il était fatigué et qu'il craignait d'être un mauvais invité. C'est ainsi qu'elle le dirigea vers son frère pour que Byakuya puisse le saluer.

**« Je vais le raccompagner, » **indiqua la femme avant de s'incliner devant son frère.

**« Shunsui, je vais m'en charger car je vais rentrer moi aussi, » **dit Jûshiro.

Byakuya eut soudain l'impression d'être un fardeau pour les voyants. Il n'entendit pas Ukitake glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, lui indiquant qu'il souhaitait parler avec Byakuya.

**« Oui, c'est vrai que tu es plutôt pâle ce soir, » **répondit-il en voyant que les autres invités se posaient des questions sur le départ de son ami. **« Repose-toi bien, » **ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Byakuya retint un soupir. Il savait que Jûshiro n'était pas fatigué, tout comme lui. Le noble préférait que ce soit la sœur de Kyoraku qui le raccompagne, mais il aurait été impoli d'exiger cela. Jûshiro et Byakuya saluèrent tous les invités avant de quitter la soirée. Quand ils furent assez loin, Jûshiro proposa à Byakuya de l'aider en lui prenant le bras mais Byakuya répliqua :

**« Ce n'est pas la peine, je me repère à ton énergie spirituelle. »**

Une façon plus poli pour dire 'je ne veux pas de ton aide'. Jûshiro fut agacé mais n'en montra rien car après tout, leurs rapports étaient devenus assez conflictuels depuis le soir où il avait rendu visite à Byakuya. Celui-ci n'avait sûrement pas digéré le fait de ne pas être au courant du déplacement de Rukia. Ukitake n'était plus si sûr de vouloir parler avec le noble, autant parler à un mur ! Mais il fallait bien se lancer…

**« Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir prévenu du départ de Rukia, n'est-ce pas ? » **Commença Jûshiro sans s'arrêter de marcher.

Byakuya laissa échapper un rictus ironique.

**« Donc me laisser dans l'ignorance était vraiment volontaire, » **remarqua-t-il froidement.

**« Oui et non, car l'autre soir j'étais venu te parler de cela, mais tu m'as congédié, » **rappela Ukitake.

**« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu aurais tout de même pu me prévenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, » **reprocha Byakuya.

**« Tu étais inquiet pour elle, » **constata Ukitake avec un léger sourire.

**« Tout le monde était au courant de son départ, sauf moi ! Même la domestique savait que Rukia était sur Terre. A cause de cela, ma crédibilité de Chef de Clan en a pris un coup. Déjà que ce n'est pas facile en étant aveugle alors imagine si en plus je ne suis au courant de rien alors que TU devais me prévenir comme tu le faisais avant. Mais apparemment, je ne peux plus compter sur toi non plus ! » **S'exclama Byakuya en laissant échapper sa colère malgré lui.

**« C'est trop facile de mettre ça sur mon dos Byakuya. Si tu communiquais avec ta sœur, peut-être qu'elle aurait songé à t'en parler. Si tu n'as aucun lien avec elle, ce n'est pas de ma faute. A quoi bon l'avoir recueillie si c'est pour l'ignorer ensuite ? » **Cracha Jûshiro avec mauvaise humeur.

Byakuya ne l'avait jamais connu aussi cassant et il dût admettre que cela lui faisait un choc.

**« Ce n'est pas ton problème, » **lâcha Byakuya avec véhémence.

**« Tu as raison. Je suis trop stupide d'essayer d'aider un noble égoïste, trop étroit d'esprit et nombriliste pour se rendre compte de certaines choses, » **répliqua le shinigami.

**« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu sais, tout le monde pense de toi que tu es un homme extrêmement gentil, mais en fait, je crois que tu agis surtout pour soulager ta conscience et que tu attends une reconnaissance derrière, » **explosa Byakuya.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu me connais peut-être ? Non, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à ce que je pouvais être réellement. J'ai toujours été à tes côtés quand ça n'allait pas, mais toi, peux-tu en dire autant ? T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que je peux ressentir quand je sens la mort au bord des lèvres ? » **Aboya Jûshiro en suffocant. **« Tu l'ignores hein ? » **Siffla-t-il ensuite.

Le visage de Byakuya resta neutre mais pourtant, la réplique de Jûshiro lui avait enlevé les mots de la bouche. Il avait raison, Byakuya ne savait absolument pas ce que Jûshiro ressentait, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui poser la question, ou d'en discuter avec lui. Le silence de Byakuya calma Jûshiro car il savait qu'il marquait un point. Ils continuèrent tous deux d'avancer dans un silence lourd et pesant que Jûshiro ne tarda pas à briser.

**« De toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance, Kuchiki-kun. » **

Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Byakuya eut la gorge nouée par cette dernière déclaration et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger soupir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jûshiro avait fait preuve de vraie méchanceté envers lui, et l'avait atteint et blessé. Pourtant, ce fut les crocs de la culpabilité qui s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans son cœur car si Jûshiro avait explosé à cet instant, c'est parce qu'il avait tout gardé pour lui durant de longues années. Mais malgré cela, Byakuya en voulait à Jûshiro de lui avoir parlé ainsi, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se le permette !

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Kuchiki se finit dans un silence pesant. Quand il aperçut les gardes personnels de Byakuya se dirigeant vers eux, Jûshiro s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant un Byakuya à la fois déconcerté et furieux. Cette nuit-là, le noble ne trouva pas le sommeil, trop préoccupé par les paroles de Jûshiro...


	7. Chapitre 7: Progrès et Rumeur

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient

**Note:** Ayant repris les cours, je risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à ajouter de nouveaux chapitres...

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Progrès et Rumeur**

Les jours passèrent et Byakuya n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire des paroles blessantes de Jûshiro. Pourtant, elles étaient criantes de vérité car Byakuya ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour demandé au shinigami ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à sa maladie. Jûshiro avait toujours gardé ses inquiétudes pour lui seul, lui offrant sa bonne humeur et son sourire uniquement. La culpabilité le rongeait mais il savait qu'il était trop tard car quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux. C'était fini et Byakuya devait l'accepter. Mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, la cruelle vérité semblait s'imposer en lui ; il éprouvait de forts sentiments pour Jûshiro. De l'amour ? Le noble n'en était pas certain mais pourtant…

Il pourrait très bien aller voir Jûshiro et, pourquoi pas, essayer de construire quelque chose de sérieux ? Impossible, aussi bien à cause de son état que de sa fierté.

**« J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, Kuchiki-taicho, » **fit la voix douce du capitaine Unohana, faisant sortir le noble de ses pensées.

Byakuya secoua la tête car à vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement la notion du temps.

**« Comment allez-vous? » **Demanda-t-elle avec compassion.

**« Je ne vois toujours rien, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, » **lança froidement Byakuya en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté d'être examiné une nouvelle fois.

**« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps ! Vous savez, je n'ai trouvé aucune raison médicale à votre cécité… » **Tenta la capitaine pour apaiser son patient. **« En tout cas, vous avez fait de grands progrès ! »**

C'était la vérité. Byakuya avait énormément progressé car il avait durement travaillé. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être dépendant des autres. Ainsi, il réussissait à manger seul, à s'habiller seul… Pour se diriger, il était constamment accompagné de ses gardes à qui il indiquait ses déplacements. Ainsi, ils venaient avec lui et Byakuya se dirigeait en repérant l'énergie spirituelle de ses guides, qui assuraient en même temps sa protection. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade où il devait tenir un bras pour se déplacer car le noble trouvait cela humiliant d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

**« J'aimerais vous faire une nouvelle prise de sang, » **déclara Unohana en allant chercher une seringue.

**« Pourquoi ? » **S'étonna Byakuya, réticent.

**« Je veux seulement être sûre que vous ne manquiez de rien. Vous voulez bien remonter votre manche ? »**

Byakuya s'exécuta à contrecœur car, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'avait aucune envie de coopérer avec elle.

**« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur en regardant l'avant-bras bandé de Byakuya.

Le noble ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi elle parlait, et la femme lui saisit fermement le bras. Elle en profita pour retirer le bandage afin d'observer les blessures. Celles-ci étaient nettes et précises, prouvant que c'était une pointe aiguisée qui les avait faites.

D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit le shihakusho (1) de Byakuya et remarqua que des plaies similaires barraient son torse et abdomen.

**« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez utilisé votre Zanpakuto dans votre état ! » **Réprimanda la jeune femme en reconnaissant bien les entailles. Et pour cause, elles étaient presque similaires à celles que Renji avait eues après son combat avec Byakuya…

Byakuya tiqua. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui parler ainsi ?

**« Je fais ce que bon me semble, » **répliqua froidement le noble en repoussant les mains d'Unohana qui s'attardaient sur ses blessures.

**« Vous êtes vraiment imprudent, Kuchiki-taicho. Et si vous ne cessez pas vos entrainements dangereux, je serai forcée de demander au capitaine Yamamoto le retrait de votre Zanpakutô… Pour votre sécurité, » **déclara Unohana d'un ton étrange, à la fois doux mais ferme, le même qu'elle réservait aux membres de la onzième division pour se faire respecter.

**« Serait-ce une menace ? » **Demanda Byakuya sur la défensive.

**« Oui, » **répondit franchement la shinigami.

Byakuya ne put répliquer. Son respect envers Unohana était bien trop important pour qu'il fasse preuve d'une trop grande froideur. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était elle qui avait fait tout son possible pour sauver Hisana et malgré son échec, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de ne pas se servir son arme car il souhaitait pouvoir l'utiliser malgré sa cécité.

Ainsi, il garda le silence et laissa le capitaine Unohana effectuer le reste des examens. De son côté, la shinigami savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas à son Zanpakutô mais qu'au moins, il serait peut-être un peu plus prudent…

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

' **Tu sembles bien énervé, Byakuya !' **Fit Senbonzakura en riant dans la tête du noble.

' **Tais-toi, ' **Ordonna le shinigami.

Un léger rire se fit encore unefois entendre dans l'esprit du noble alors qu'il libérait son Zanpakutô sur le terrain d'entraînement privé de la famille Kuchiki. Il s'efforça de ressentir chaque lame afin que celles-ci ne lui entaillent pas une nouvelle fois la peau et les dirigea devant lui, puis derrière. Son but était d'apprivoiser une nouvelle fois son attaque et de l'adapter à sa cécité.

**« Rugis, Zabimaru ! » **Clama une voix à l'autre bout du terrain d'entraînement. Par surprise, mais surtout par réflexe, Byakuya envoya toutes ses lames vers Renji mais manqua sa cible. Renji envoya alors sa longue arme vers Byakuya qui l'esquiva d'un pas de shunpo.

**« Comment avez-vous su ? » **Demanda Renji légèrement surpris.

**« Je connais ta façon de combattre par cœur, » **répondit Byakuya.

**« Ah oui ? » **

Renji esquissa un sourire et déroula sa lame plus rapidement que la fois d'avant, frôlant au passage l'épaule de Byakuya et déchirant le tissu qui la recouvrait.

**« Et cette attaque, vous l'aviez prévue ? » **Questionna Renji en riant.

**« Non, » **répliqua Byakuya froidement. Pourquoi son vice-capitaine était-il ici ? Pour se moquer de lui ? Le noble ne trouvait pas cela amusant et répliqua en lançant la nuée de lames sur Renji mais une nouvelle fois, il ne parvint pas à le toucher. Renji bondit alors en avant tout en lançant de nouveau son arme sur Byakuya, ne retenant pas sa force. Le noble concentra son attention sur le bruit que produisait la lame de son vice-capitaine quand celui-ci la déploya et grâce à cela, il parvint à se décaler à temps.

**« Zabimaru fait beaucoup de bruit, » **déclara Renji qui avait compris comment son capitaine avait esquivé. **« Je ne sais pas si vous avez fait attention, mais chaque attaque de chaque shinigami a une faiblesse. La faiblesse de votre shikai, mais aussi de votre bankai, c'est que vous devez toujours être concentré sur votre cible… »**

**« Es-tu en train de me dire que mes efforts sont vains et que je ne peux pas combattre normalement parce que je ne peux pas te voir ? » **Avança Byakuya en serrant les dents de rage.

**« Non pas du tout ! J'ai parlé de concentration ! Pas de vue ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de me voir pour savoir où je suis ! » **

Renji avait raison, car si Byakuya était incapable de le voir, il l'entendait bien et pouvait maintenant le localiser parfaitement ! En fait, il suffisait de le faire parler ou alors d'écouter le bruit de ses pas, le frottement de ses vêtements pour imaginer les gestes qu'il faisait ! Voulant tester ce qu'il avait compris, Byakuya envoya une nouvelle attaque vers Renji et entendit le bruit significatif des lames qui rencontraient l'arme de son vice-capitaine.

**« Tu n'as pas tort… » **Avoua Byakuya plutôt satisfait.

**« On continue ? » **Demanda Renji au sommet de sa forme.

**« Continuer quoi ? » **Questionna le noble avec un haussement de sourcils.

**« Ben votre entraînement ! »**

**

* * *

**Renji venait maintenant s'entraîner avec son capitaine dès qu'il avait du temps libre et même si Byakuya ne disait rien, il appréciait ces moments où ses progrès étaient visibles car désormais, il ne se blessait plus. Bien entendu, il était incapable de combattre « en temps réel » pour le moment, mais il était satisfait. Cette note positive l'avait poussé à rejoindre la division une semaine plus tard mais il avait vite déchanté à son arrivée car tout était devenu chaos… Et pour la première fois, il fut soulagé de ne pas pouvoir voir le désastre et le désordre qui régnait dans les couloirs… Il soupçonna alors Renji d'avoir été trop laxiste pendant son absence.

Ce fut donc avec mauvaise humeur qu'il commença le travail. Renji se chargeait de lire les rapports à voix haute et Byakuya les approuvait ou non. Cependant, le capitaine manquait vraiment de patience et c'était Renji qui en payait le prix… Soit il ne lisait pas assez vite, soit il lisait trop vite, soit il se trompait dans la lecture d'un kanji… Rien ne satisfaisait le capitaine.

**« Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu dire ? » **Fit alors une voix dans le couloir, interrompant Renji et Byakuya dans leur travail.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et Renji tendit l'oreille.

**« Non, quoi ? » **Répondit une deuxième voix.

**« A ce qu'il paraît, le Capitaine Unohana a passé la nuit chez le Capitaine Ukitake… » **

**« Sérieux ? »**

**« Oui ! Une shinigami de la treizième m'a dit qu'elle a vu Unohana partir tôt le matin et… » **

**« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de discuter ? » **lança froidement Byakuya aux jeunes filles depuis son bureau. Les deux shinigamis s'excusèrent auprès de leur capitaine avant de repartir rapidement. Cependant, le noble regrettait presque d'avoir interrompu la conversation: sa curiosité avait été piquée et prenait le dessus.

Qu'était-ce donc que ce sentiment qu'éprouvait Byakuya ? Il avait l'impression d'être à la fois en colère et triste. Mais étrangement, toute sa rage se dirigeait vers… Unohana. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait 'jalousie' ?

**« Capitaine… Vous croyez vraiment qu-- »**

**« Je me fiche que le capitaine Ukitake fréquente le capitaine Unohana, d'accord ? » **coupa Byakuya en renversant la pile de dossier par mégarde.

**« …qu'il est nécessaire de finir tous les dossiers aujourd'hui ? » **Termina Renji en observant son capitaine d'un air suspicieux.

Byakuya masqua sa gêne par un air agacé. Il chercha les dossiers de la main mais constata que la pile avait largement diminué… Voyant son capitaine tâtonner dans tous les coins du bureau, Renji déclara prudemment:

**« Ils sont tombés… » **

**« Bien, alors ramasse-les. Tu pourras partir ensuite, » **ordonna Byakuya sèchement.

**« Sérieusement ? Vous me laissez mon après-midi ? » **S'étonna Renji.

**« Oui, alors pars avant que je ne change d'avis, » **fit Byakuya avec agacement.

**« Puis-je rendre visite à Rukia ? » **Tenta Renji.

**« Ne rêve pas trop… » **Conclut Byakuya en rassemblant tous les dossiers que Renji lui donnait. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire, que Byakuya ne pouvait évidement pas voir, et songea que la désapprobation de son capitaine ne l'empêcherait pas de voir son amie…

Maintenant seul dans son bureau, le capitaine resta un instant songeur et se demanda s'il était vraiment possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre le capitaine Unohana et le capitaine Ukitake. Byakuya songea avec écœurement qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Unohana était d'une douceur incomparable et saurait combler le manque affectif de Jûshiro, chose que Byakuya ne pouvait faire… Décidant de ne plus penser à cela, Byakuya se leva et prit son Zanpakutô posé à sa droite. Il rejoignit ensuite ses gardes personnels afin d'être guidé jusqu'à chez lui, plus précisément jusqu'au dojo de la famille Kuchiki où il pourrait libérer son Zanpakutô et de ce fait, évacuer sa colère.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps à la treizième division…_

**« Vous-vous sentez mieux, Jûshiro-san ? » **Demanda Unohana en posant sa main sur le front brulant de Jûshiro.

**« Oui, » **murmura-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge encore endolorie par la crise de la veille.

**« Je suis inquiète, vos crises sont de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes… C'est la deuxième en seulement une semaine ! Heureusement que vous m'avez fait appeler à temps ! » **Déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

**« Je sais, » **répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de tousser.

**« Je veux que vous preniez un repos total et que vous ne fassiez aucun effort inutile. Il va de soi qu'il est nécessaire de regagner votre lit… » **Recommanda la femme médecin d'une voix ferme.

Jûshiro s'exécuta sans un mot, ce qui surprit la jeune femme, habituée à l'entendre protester qu'il ne voulait pas être inutile, etc.

**« Jûshiro-san ? Vous êtes sûr que ça va mieux ? Que vous ne dites pas cela pour éviter ma division ? » **

**« Je suis juste fatigué, Retsu-san, » **répondit-il avec une lassitude que la shinigami ne lui connaissait pas. **« Je crois que je devrais laisser ma place de capitaine… » **Souffla-t-il après un moment de silence.

**« Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour vous, mais vous êtes l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et je suis sûre qu'une fois de plus, vous parviendrez à vous relever, » **déclara-t-elle sincèrement en posant sa main sur celle de Jûshiro.

**« Mais pour combien de temps ? » **S'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement. **« Pour combien de temps Retsu… » **Répéta-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

La femme-médecin fut touchée par la détresse de son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

**« Tant que vous vous battrez, vous y arriverez, » **assura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, comme une mère ferait pour apaiser son enfant.

**« Et si je n'avais plus envie de me battre ? » **Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Unohana ne répondit pas et serra Jûshiro plus fort contre elle, luttant elle aussi contre les larmes. Finalement, Jûshiro se laissa aller et pleura silencieusement sur l'épaule de son amie.

Retsu n'avait jamais vu Jûshiro verser une larme et pourtant elle le connaissait depuis très longtemps ! Elle songea alors qu'il devait vraiment être au plus mal s'il lui montrait ainsi sa tristesse...

* * *

(1) Shihakusho: le vêtement noir porté sous le haori de capitaine


	8. Chapitre 8: Nouveauté et Souvenir

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient

**Note:** Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce retard! Mais mon ordinateur m'a lâchée, j'ai donc perdu tous mes documents et j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à retrouver les chapitres de cette fic... Mais c'est bon, j'ai réussi à les sauver ^^ Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Nouveauté et Souvenir**

_Trois mois plus tard…_

**« Jû-chan ! » **Appela Shunsui en se hâtant vers lui. Le capitaine de la treizième division se retourna vivement et sourit en voyant son ami. **« Il est bien difficile de te voir en ce moment ! » **Ajouta le brun en faisant une moue boudeuse.

**« Pardon Shunsui, mais c'est qu'en ce moment… »**

**« Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec Retsu… Je sais, » **coupa Shunsui en souriant. Cependant, Jûshiro ne sut pas si ce sourire était sincère ou non. Il se sentit soudain embarrassé. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis un bon bout de temps… Enfin, il l'avait vu aux réunions de capitaines mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête comme avant.

De son côté, Shunsui comprenait que son ami eût besoin d'être seul avec la femme même s'il soupçonnait qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié…

Jûshiro passait beaucoup de temps avec Retsu depuis qu'il s'était confié à elle. La femme-médecin avait su trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et elle seule semblait vraiment le comprendre. Évidement, Shunsui avait toujours été d'un grand soutient mais était-il capable de réellement se représenter ce qu'il ressentait ? Au fond, Jûshiro avait besoin de se sentir compris et rassuré par rapport à sa maladie et Unohana remplissait tout à fait ces critères. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec une personne… Si bien qu'un jour, naturellement, ils avaient échangé un baiser, faisant passer leur complicité à un stade supérieur… Mais Jûshiro gardait cela pour lui, il n'en n'avait même pas parlé à son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, peut-être par pudeur, ou alors par culpabilité...

Mais autour d'eux, tous se doutaient plus ou moins des liens qui unissaient Jûshiro et Retsu et les rumeurs allaient bon train, parvenant même aux oreilles de Byakuya. Mais le noble était comme d'habitude : froid et indifférent. Shunsui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour le shinigami car il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps…

**« Pauvre Byakuya-kun ! » **Fit Shunsui en soupirant.

**« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » **Répondit Jûshiro en se braquant.

**« Il a été destitué de son titre. J'ai été informé qu'il faudrait que je m'adresse à son grand oncle pour les affaires du clan, » **expliqua le noble.

**« Oh, » **fit simplement Jûshiro, surpris par la nouvelle.

**« Reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire pour l'aider, » **songea Shunsui à voix haute.

**« Nous ? Je regrette Shunsui mais je ne ferai rien. Cela ne me concerne pas, » **déclara Jûshiro d'un ton convaincu.

**« Mais Byakuya a besoin d'aide ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a personne sur qui compter en ce moment et… »**

**« Il ne veut pas de mon aide et je ne veux pas l'aider. Je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à passer à autre chose et je ne souhaite pas me replonger dans le passé… C'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, » **coupa Jûshiro.

**« Non ce n'est pas égoïste Jû-chan ! Tu as le droit d'être heureux et tu dois penser un peu à toi, tu as raison, » **approuva Shunsui. **« Mais moi j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour lui car sa destitution est tout simplement injuste. »**

**« J'espère sincèrement que tu y arriveras Shunsui. Car même si je ne souhaite pas me mêler des affaires de Byakuya, je pense qu'il ne mérite pas ça… » **L'encouragea Jûshiro en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

* * *

Flashback

**[Précision : se situe pendant le chapitre 8 du Clan Maudit I pour les initiés, juste avant que Jûshiro n'apprenne qu'une épouse a été trouvée au jeune chef de clan]**

_Byakuya ferma les yeux, grisé par la douceur des mains qui s'attardaient dans ses cheveux. Encore peu habitué à ses Kenseikan, c'était toujours un soulagement quand ils étaient retirés, et encore plus quand c'était Jûshiro qui s'en chargeait. _

_Le jeune vice-capitaine soupira avant de faire basculer sa tête sur l'épaule du capitaine, savourant l'instant de quiétude où il n'était pas encore l'héritier de son clan. A cet instant, il était Byakuya, juste Byakuya et le noble appréciait toujours que Jûshiro le considère comme tel. _

_Le capitaine de la treizième entoura Byakuya de ses bras en ressentant de la culpabilité, comme à chaque fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Après tout, son amant était jeune, très jeune… Dix-huit ans à peine et lui en avait le double…Mais ce qui l'attirait chez le noble n'était pas sa jeunesse, malgré son attirance physique, mais sa maturité et sa sagesse. Byakuya était un jeune homme intelligent et plein d'esprit avec lequel le capitaine pouvait partager des conversations enrichissantes. Il ne manquait à Byakuya que l'expérience pour être un homme accompli. Avec ce raisonnement, Jûshiro devrait se douter que les choix de Byakuya étaient réfléchis, donc ne pas ressentir de culpabilité… Oui mais voilà, Byakuya devrait sûrement se marier prochainement pour assurer la succession de son Clan, vu que son père était mort… Alors pourquoi Jûshiro le dévêtait-il au lieu de l'encourager à rentrer chez lui organiser son avenir ? _

_Mais malgré tout ses états d'âmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'embrasser la peau tendre de son cou ni de glisser sa main dans le hakama-shita, d'autant plus que Byakuya répondait favorablement à son étreinte…Bientôt, Jûshiro perdit le fil de ses pensées, entraînant Byakuya avec lui…_

_

* * *

  
_

« Byakuya… Je… »

« Chut… » _Protesta le noble en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Jûshiro. _« Vous allez encore vous excuser… »

« Oui, » _répondit Jûshiro en souriant tristement. Le regard de Byakuya devint dur et le noble se redressa brusquement. Sans un mot, il récupéra son hakama-shita puis son hakama._

« Byakuya, tu es en colère ? » _Demanda Jûshiro en se relevant à son tour. Il regarda avec perplexité le noble s'habiller avec une vitesse déconcertante. _« Byakuya ? » _répéta-t-il en rejoignant le jeune homme qui était à présent agenouillé devant le miroir. _

_Le noble ignora la question et passa dans ses cheveux le peigne emprunté à Jûshiro dans le but d'enfiler ensuite ses Kenseikan. Jûshiro soupira bruyamment et saisit la main de Byakuya, le forçant à s'arrêter. _

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? »

_Byakuya dégagea sa main et posa le peigne sur la tablette tout en gardant ses doigts dessus._

« Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis simplement triste, » _expliqua Byakuya en feignant pourtant l'indifférence. _

« Je suis désolé, » _murmura Jûshiro. Il savait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour le noble : il était si jeune et déjà confronté à des problèmes d'adultes comme la gestion d'un clan._

« C'est bien cela le problème. Vous êtes toujours désolé, toujours… Ça me fait mal de voir que vous n'assumez pas notre relation. Je déteste vos excuses, je déteste votre air embarrassé quand vous me déshabillez, je déteste votre culpabilité injustifiée ! Tout cela parce que vous êtes la seule personne à encore me considérer comme un enfant ! » _Déclara Byakuya froidement. Sa main tremblante fit claquer le peigne sur la tablette, provoquant un son doux tout en rythme. _

_Byakuya inclina la tête avant de la tourner vers Jûshiro. Là, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et put apercevoir l'air triste de son ainé. _

« Quand me verras-tu enfin comme un homme ? » _Demanda Byakuya après un instant de silence._

_Jûshiro fut surpris par le brusque tutoiement qu'employait Byakuya. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, mais connaissant le noble, très encré dans ses principes, cela n'était pas bon signe. Pourtant, il ne vit aucune colère ni froideur dans les yeux du noble qui le regardait avec intensité. Il exigeait une réponse, Jûshiro le savait bien, mais que dire ?_

« Si je te considérais comme un enfant, sache qu'il ne se serait jamais rien passé entre nous. Mais tu es si jeune Byakuya, comparé à moi ! Tu as beau être mature, tu n'as pas l'expérience de la vie, moi si et c'est pour cela que je me pose des questions sur mes choix et… »

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous regrettez ce qui se passe entre nous ? » _Coupa Byakuya qui était repassé au vouvoiement et à la froideur habituelle._

« Laisse-moi finir, » _le __réprimanda doucement Jûshiro. _« Je me pose des questions sur mes choix et j'essaie de savoir ce qui est meilleur pour toi. Je ne pense pas être ce qu'il te faut, pour ton avenir et malgré cela, je continue à m'imposer auprès de toi… »

« Ne croyez vous pas que c'est à moi de choisir ? Ne m'imposez pas vos choix comme le fait ma famille, je vous en prie, » _demanda Byakuya avec tristesse._

« Tu sais pourtant que cette situation ne pourra pas durer longtemps. Tu vas sûrement devoir te marier, même si on ne t'a encore rien confirmé, et je refuse d'être l'amant d'un homme marié, » _trancha Jûshiro avec conviction. Il avait beau aimer Byakuya, il se refusait toutefois à accepter une situation dans laquelle il le partagerait et où leur relation serait considérée comme illégitime et mauvaise. Si Byakuya se mariait, il devrait devenir un bon époux, pour ensuite être un bon père… Cette pensée attrista Jûshiro mais il resterait ferme sur ses positions malgré ses sentiments._

_Byakuya acquiesça silencieusement. Jûshiro avait raison, car même s'il ne lui avait pas encore avoué, les anciens lui avaient déjà trouvé une épouse. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas né dans une famille pauvre ? Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu le problème de son mariage arrangé ! N'avait-il pas le droit d'aimer qui il voulait ? _

_Byakuya espérait que Jûshiro lui demanderait de rester près de lui. Mais le capitaine de son côté se refusait de lui faire une demande aussi égoïste, même s'il le voulait pour lui seul._

_Jûshiro posa sa main sur celle de Byakuya et récupéra son peigne. Il le passa alors dans les cheveux du noble qui se laissa faire docilement. Byakuya observa le reflet de Jûshiro dans le miroir et refoula ses larmes. Il sentait que la fin était proche et pourtant, il ne voulait pas y croire. Sans prévenir, il se jeta dans les bras de Jûshiro, qui le serra alors fort contre lui, et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes au bout desquelles Jûshiro le repoussa doucement, et à contrecœur._

« Je ne veux pas te mettre en retard, » _déclara Jûshiro en caressant le visage de Byakuya._

_Byakuya se recula et reprit place face au miroir mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, Jûshiro s' était emparé des Kenseikan et les avait glissés dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait toujours sourire Byakuya et c'est pour cela que Jûshiro s'arrangeait toujours pour lui mettre ses attributs nobles. Il voulait voir son sourire amusé une dernière fois car c'était si rare ! _

_Byakuya ferma doucement les yeux avec un léger sourire et caressa le peigne de Jûshiro du bout des doigts, traçant inlassablement le motif de __la__ fleur grav__ée__ sur l'objet._

« Emporte-le avec toi, » _déclara Jûshiro quand il eut terminé de placer les Kenseikan._

« Pourquoi ? » _Demanda alors Byakuya qui, surpris, retira ses doigts du peigne comme un enfant prit en faute._

« Je sais que tu l'aimes bien alors je veux qu'il soit à toi, » _répondit Jûshiro en posant le peigne blanc dans la main du noble._

_Byakuya regarda alors l'objet avec admiration. C'était sûrement le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait fait. Il avait beau posséder de riches objets, ce peigne, celui de Jûshiro et maintenant le sien aurait bien plus de valeur à ses yeux._

« Merci, » _souffla Byakuya en ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'objet. _

_Jûshiro regarda tristement le noble se doutant bien que cet instant de bonheur et d'intimité serait sûrement le dernier. Car il avait pris sa décision pour le bien de Byakuya et réalisa à cet instant qu'ils n'auraient aucun avenir ensemble même s'ils le souhaitaient._

_

* * *

  
_

_Le lendemain_

« Capitaine, c'est pour vous, »_ déclara Byakuya qui, après s'être incliné humblement, lui tendit une boîte qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ demanda Jûshiro en se retenant de se moquer des manières si formelles du jeune homme. Il récupéra alors la boîte et s'inclina à son tour, afin de respecter l'attitude de Byakuya. Normalement, il n'était pas d'usage d'ouvrir un cadeau en la présence de la personne qui l'offrait, mais face au regard insistant du noble, Jûshiro comprit qu'il fallait tout de même le faire. Il souleva alors le couvercle de bois de la boîte qu'il posa sur son bureau. A l'intérieur était posé un peigne noir incrusté de motifs dorés. Jûshiro resta muet un instant, jamais il n'avait eu un si riche objet entre les mains. Il dut se maitriser pour ne pas laisser échapper un 'oh' admiratif. Jûshiro cachait rarement ce qu'il ressentait mais pensait que dans certain cas c'était nécessaire. Comme pour garder une certaine contenance par exemple. _

« Byakuya, il a beaucoup trop de valeur pour que je l'accepte ! »_ Déclara simplement Ukitake en tendant la boîte au noble. Celui-ci eut l'air offensé et refusa de récupérer son bien, croisant délibérément les bras pour affirmer son intention._

« Il s'agit juste d'un peigne, de mon peigne. Vous m'avez donné le votre alors je n'ai plus d'utilité à avoir celui-ci ! Vous en revanche, vous n'en avez plus… » _S'exclama le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Jûshiro puisse refuser son peigne._

« Oui, mais Byakuya, as-tu une idée de ce qu'il coûte ? Il a tellement de valeur ! »_ Répliqua le shinigami en détaillant une nouvelle fois l'objet. Un bois précieux et ancien parsemé de gravures d'or…_

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… » _Avoua Byakuya avec indifférence_. « Mais si vous n'en voulez vraiment pas, rien ne vous empêche de le vendre. »

_La voix de Byakuya était à présent glaciale et son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif s'était figé dans une colère et un mépris qui rendaient ses traits vraiment désagréables à voir. Jûshiro n'aurait jamais pensé trouver le visage de Byakuya aussi repoussant qu'à cet instant, non pas parce qu'il était laid, mais au contraire parce qu'il était tellement beau quand il arborait arrogance et mépris que le capitaine en était fortement attristé et pire, il se haïssait lui pour l'aimer et l'admirer ainsi. _

_Jûshiro comprit alors que ce n'était pas pour la valeur que Byakuya lui offrait son peigne, mais seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un objet lui appartenant. C'était comme s'il lui offrait une partie de lui. Jûshiro se sentit coupable car il ne pouvait pas accepter ce cadeau ni sa symbolique. Son choix de la veille était inchangé : il fallait qu'il éloigne Byakuya de lui…_

« Je suis désolé Byakuya, » _fit Jûshiro en s'approchant du noble. Il lui prit le bras de force et plaça la boîte dans la main molle. Il lutta ensuite contre l'envie de serrer Byakuya dans ses bras et préféra quitter son bureau…_

_Resté seul, Byakuya était hébété, comme s'il venait de recevoir une grosse gifle en pleine figure. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou en colère. C'était peut-être les deux. N'y tenant plus, il laissa ses larmes s'échapper et étouffa un sanglot. Il lança ensuite la boîte contenant le peigne de toutes ses forces contre la porte que venait de faire coulisser Jûshiro. Ce dernier, resté derrière, ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il voulait retourner dans son bureau, prendre Byakuya dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était désolé de lui avoir fait de la peine… Cependant, il ne devait pas, même si entendre les sanglots de l'autre côté de la fine paroi lui était insoutenable._

_Les jours suivants, Byakuya fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il agissait avec Jûshiro comme d'habitude ce qui déconcerta le capitaine. Celui-ci s'était rendu compte que Byakuya n'avait pas récupéré son peigne et l'avait laissé sur le sol dans le bureau. Byakuya avait lancé la boîte avec une telle violence qu'elle s'était brisée, laissant un léger impact sur la porte. Le peigne en revanche était intact. Jûshiro jugea qu'il était bon de ne pas tenter de rendre le peigne à Byakuya, tout en lui cachant qu'il l'avait gardé, afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Jûshiro l'emballa dans un tissu et le rangea précieusement dans ses affaires, là où personne à part lui ne pourrait le trouver. _

_Plus tard, Byakuya entra dans le bureau avec une pile de dossier si haute que Jûshiro n'apercevait que le sommet du crâne de son vice capitaine._

« Le Capitaine Kyôraku m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci… » _Expliqua le noble en posant les lourds dossiers sur la table._

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit un seul instant qu'il me refilait son travail ? » _Demanda Jûshiro en souriant. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait, » _déclara Byakuya en saisissant une partie de la pile. _« J'en prends la moitié, » _ajouta-t-il avant de partir._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Jûshiro décida de suivre son vice-capitaine qui travaillait dans le bureau d'à côté._

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste Byakuya ? »_ demanda Ukitake._

_Le jeune homme releva la tête de ses dossiers affichant cette fois-ci une expression neutre._

« Ils m'ont trouvé une épouse, »_ répondit Byakuya d'un ton qui ne trahissait pas son amertume._

**[La dernière partie, celle où Byakuya révèle qu'ils lui ont choisi une épouse est directement prise du dernier paragraphe du chapitre 8 du Clan Maudit I]**

**

* * *

  
**

Fin du flashback

Byakuya se souvenait de ces évènements comme s'ils avaient eu lieu la veille. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahi par Jûshiro même si celui-ci avait agi pour son bien…

Le noble serra son peigne si fort dans sa main que les piquants entrèrent dans sa peau. Il se mit alors à soupirer puis relâcha l'objet pour ne pas le briser. Le peigne de Jûshiro n'était pas vraiment de bonne qualité mais résistant, en tout cas, Byakuya avait pu s'en servir toutes ces années, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de Kenseikan à mettre…

C'était peut-être malsain mais ce peigne était la preuve des sentiments que Byakuya et Jûshiro avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre. C'était un souvenir que le noble ne pouvait se résoudre à effacer même s'il le souhaitait ardemment. La rumeur concernant Jûshiro et le capitaine Unohana grandissait et Byakuya devait se faire une raison. Après tout, c'était de sa faute ! Jûshiro avait tenté de revenir vers lui mais le noble l'avait repoussé. Sans doute avait-il cru naïvement que le shinigami « l'attendrait » malgré sa mise en garde.

Le noble rangea ensuite le peigne et se prépara pour le repas bien qu'il n'ait pas faim. Mais il devait le respect au nouveau chef de clan, et de ce fait, assister aux repas même quand il ne le souhaitait pas…

Évidement, il avait du mal à s'habituer à ne plus être le chef dans cette maison, à ne plus donner ses directives à l'intendant du manoir, et à n'avoir qu'un seul domestique personnel… Byakuya avait dû changer ses quartiers et les céder à son oncle qui se les était rapidement appropriés… Ce fut sûrement une des choses qui ennuya le plus Byakuya car dans ses nouveaux appartements, il n'avait plus aucun repère et devait tout réapprendre à cause de sa cécité, bien que son domestique ait fait tout son possible pour que la disposition des meubles ressembla à celle de son ancienne chambre.

Le grand oncle de Byakuya se nommait Kuchiki Takeshi. Il était en fait le neveu de Kuchiki Ginrei, le grand-père de Byakuya. Il n'était pas du tout prédestiné à être chef de Clan, mais il s'y habituait très vite, même trop au goût de Byakuya. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup le choix car les anciens avaient décidé qu'il n'était plus apte à assurer ses fonctions. Tout cela s'était passé très vite et à peine deux jours s'étaient écoulés entre la prise de la décision et le changement de chef de Clan. Certes Byakuya avait donné son accord, comme le veut l'usage, mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix car s'il avait refusé, les anciens auraient tout fait pour prouver son incapacité.

Parmi les nouveautés qu'avait apportées ce nouveau chef, une seule contraria Byakuya bien plus que son changement de chambre**.** Takeshi avait toujours été contre le mariage de Byakuya et d'Hisana, ainsi, il avait aussi été hostile à l'adoption de Rukia… De ce fait, il profita de son nouveau statut pour décréter que la jeune shinigami n'avait plus le droit à ses privilèges de noble. Certes elle restait une Kuchiki, mais elle mangerait désormais avec les domestiques.

Et Byakuya ne pouvait rien faire, il n'en n'avait plus le pouvoir… Il ne pourrait plus tenir tête à son clan comme il l'avait fait pour imposer Hisana et il devait maintenant s'en remettre aux choix de son grand oncle…

Le repas se passa silencieusement. En bon Kuchiki, Takeshi n'était pas bavard et si Byakuya n'avait pas entendu les bruits de baguettes des autres convives, il se serait cru seul. D'ailleurs, il faillit oublier que ce n'était plus à lui d'annoncer la fin du repas en se levant le premier… Alors quand il se redressa et se rendit compte de son erreur, il feignit de replacer correctement son Hakama, chose totalement ridicule puisqu'il ne pouvait voir s'il était froissé. Il eut alors l'impression se retrouver adolescent, quand il n'était qu'un jeune homme faisant plein d'erreur avec les codes de conduite non pas par mauvaise volonté, mais par manque d'habitude. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il retourna dans sa chambre pour se coucher, songeant sérieusement à s'installer à sa division…

* * *

_Durant la nuit…_

Jûshiro se leva difficilement, les membres encore ankylosés par le sommeil. Il venait une fois de plus de faire un cauchemar mais comme souvent depuis une semaine, il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir. Pourtant, quand il se réveillait, il était terrifié et ne supportait plus de rester au lit.

Le shinigami décida alors de prendre l'air après avoir enfilé une veste car les nuits d'automne étaient froides. Jûshiro s'installa ensuite sur le toit de ses appartements à la treizième division pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Le vent ne le dérangeait absolument pas car ses vêtements le protégeaient du froid, et puis il avait l'habitude de venir ici quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, été comme hiver.

Un bruit fit sursauter Jûshiro. Il scruta les alentours et son regard tomba sur une silhouette juchée sur le toit d'un des bâtiments de la division. Jûshiro était trop loin pour identifier la personne se trouvant là-bas mais songea qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un membre de sa division. Il observa tout de même avec intérêt l'homme –car la silhouette était bien masculine- se déplacer avec aisance sur le toit instable du cinquième bâtiment, celui qui abritait les chambres des shinigamis. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, à un tel point qu'il eût peur pour l'homme qui se tenait bien droit au bord. Jûshiro, qui était assis, plaça une main sur sa tête pour ne pas que ses cheveux gênent sa vision mais l'inconnu ne semblait nullement gêné par la situation même si ses cheveux sombres, auparavant attachés, dansaient maintenant librement dans le vent.

Jûshiro fut intrigué car bien que sa division compta beaucoup de shinigamis qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement, il était absolument sûr que l'homme sur le toit n'en faisait pas parti. Le capitaine décida alors de se rapprocher prudemment en évitant les rafales de vent. Il resta le plus silencieux possible et se posa sur un autre toit, à une trentaine de mètres de l'inconnu qui était maintenant de dos. Mais soudain, une tuile céda sous le pied de Jûshiro qui se rattrapa de justesse avant de glisser. Ce bruit n'échappa pas à l'inconnu qui se contenta de tourner la tête vers sa droite laissant Jûshiro apercevoir son profil.

Il faisait noir, seuls la lune et quelques éclairages permettaient de voir dans la nuit. Ce fut pour cela que Jûshiro ne put distinguer les traits du visage de l'inconnu mais pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il lui était familier. Puisqu'il avait été démasqué, Jûshiro jugea qu'il pouvait maintenant se rapprocher mais dès qu'il esquissa un mouvement, la silhouette sauta dans le vide et atterrit gracieusement sur le sol avant de disparaître dans les ruelles…

Tout s'était passé si vite que Jûshiro se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si l'inconnu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination ou d'un manque de sommeil. Mais quand il vit un ruban blanc, coincé dans une tuile à ses pieds, il sut que finalement, c'était bien la vérité…

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, chez les Kuchiki..._

**« Vous avez fouillé toute la demeure ? » **Claqua la voix de Kuchiki Takeshi avec colère.

**« Oui, Monsieur, » **affirma l'un des gardes avec conviction.

**« Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans un tel état, Takeshi-sama ! » **Déclara une vieille dame en tenue de nuit.

**« On me réveille en pleine nuit pour m'annoncer que Byakuya a disparu et je devrais garder mon calme ? » **Répliqua le chef de clan avec froideur.

**« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est vraiment pas là ? » **Demanda la vieille dame, qui n'était autre qu'Okami (1) en marchant vers les nouveaux appartements de Byakuya. **« Vous avez bien vérifié sa chambre ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'aventure dehors dans son état… » **Rappela la vieille femme.

Takeshi la suivit en silence car à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vérifié lui-même l'absence de son neveu et avait laissé les gardes et les domestiques s'en charger. Quand la vieille femme fit coulisser la porte de la chambre de Byakuya, elle esquissa un sourire et se décala pour laisser Takeshi regarder. Le chef de Clan regarda avec stupeur Byakuya dormir paisiblement emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il fit ensuite volte-face, sans un mot et Okami se douta bien que les gardes allaient se faire durement réprimander.

La vieille gouvernante entra silencieusement dans la chambre de Byakuya et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle referma avec difficulté à cause du vent qui soufflait dehors. Elle s'approcha doucement de Byakuya et s'agenouilla près de son futon. Elle passa sa main douce sur le visage du noble qui dormait profondément et murmura :

**« Mais où étiez vous donc, Byakuya-sama ? » **

**

* * *

**(1) La gouvernante de Byakuya dans son enfance (voir le Clan Maudit I)


	9. Chapitre 9: Crise et Révélation

Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient

**Note:** Désolée pour le retard...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** Crise et Révélation

Le lendemain, au manoir Kuchiki…

**« Et les gardes de ton clan sont venus nous demander si nous t'avions vu… »** Déclara Shunsui.

Le capitaine de la huitième division était venu rendre visite à Byakuya tôt dans la matinée pour discuter avec lui, mais surtout pour parler de sa destitution. Mais connaissant Byakuya, il savait qu'il devrait passer par un autre chemin et ne pas aborder tout de suite la question. C'est ainsi qu'il lui parla de ce qui s'était passé la nuit, quand Takeshi avait envoyé ses gardes demander à toutes les familles nobles si elles n'avaient pas vu Byakuya.

Si Byakuya fut surpris par la déclaration de Shunsui, il n'en garda pas moins son air impassible.

**« Honnêtement, es-tu sorti hier soir ? »** Demanda Shunsui d'un ton malicieux.

**« Cela ne vous regarde pas, »** déclara Byakuya, troublé.

**« Oh… C'est donc cela… Tu es allé rejoindre quelqu'un durant la nuit… Dans un sens, ça me rassure car cela veut dire que tu es normal et- »**

**« Je suis resté dans mon lit cette nuit, » **coupa Byakuya, agacé par les fausses insinuations de son aîné, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre la suite....

Les paroles de Byakuya parurent si spontanées que Shunsui ne chercha pas à le contredire. Était-il possible que les gardes Kuchiki aient simplement fait une erreur ? Le shinigami préféra ne pas insister sur ce sujet afin ne pas irriter Byakuya.

De son côté, le noble ne comprenait pas cette histoire de soudaine disparition ni pourquoi son grand-oncle l'avait assailli de questions à propos d'une soi-disant sortie nocturne. Byakuya avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre, il en était certain. Absolument certain même. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais dormi aussi bien ! Il s'était réveillé détendu et de bonne humeur alors pourquoi tous s'acharnaient avec leurs questions incongrues ?

**« Je vois, »** fit simplement Shunsui d'un ton sérieux.** « Et sinon, tout se passe bien avec Takeshi ? »** demanda-t-il ensuite en baissant le ton pour ne pas se faire entendre.

**« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, »** répondit froidement le noble en reposant brusquement sa tasse de thé.

**« Tu ne changeras jamais, Byakuya-kun ! »** Déclara Shunsui en soupirant. Le jeune homme resta silencieux mais affichait une mine contrariée.

**« Et si vous m'indiquiez les raisons de votre venue, au lieu de faire des civilités ? »** Lança-t-il en tentant de cacher son agacement.

**« Si tu insistes je vais aller droit au but… Je suis venu pour te parler de ta destitution… Non, pardon, à ce 'changement temporaire' comme disent les anciens de ton clan. Mais entre nous, cela est bien définitif non ? »** Demanda le shinigami avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils, surpris par la question de son aîné, mais ne se montra pas moins froid lorsqu'il répondit :

**« Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous aux affaires de mon clan ? »**

**« Tout ce qui concerne un clan a un impact sur les autres familles nobles du Sereitei… Tu devrais pourtant le savoir…» **Se moqua Shunsui gentiment.

**« Certes, mais pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous pas directement au chef de Clan ? »** Fit Byakuya en ignorant le léger cynisme dans la voix du shinigami.

**« Mais c'est ce que je fais… » **Avança Shunsui avec sincérité.

**« Ne vous moquez pas, »** S'exclama Byakuya avec bien plus d'animosité qu'il n'aurait voulu.

**« TU es le chef de clan Byakuya, et cela ne changera pas. Je trouve ce changement injuste car tu as toujours su gérer tes tâches… Ouvre les yeux Byakuya, ta cécité est seulement une excuse pour t'écarter… Tes aînés n'ont jamais apprécié ta façon de diriger le clan car tu n'as jamais rien fait pareil que tes prédécesseurs ! Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la légitimité de la succession… Sauf aujourd'hui ! »** Déclara Shunsui en saisissant le bras de Byakuya pour renforcer l'impact de ses paroles.

**« Je ne vois pas ce que cela change… »** Répliqua le jeune homme en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

**« Ah non ? N'oublie pas que les anciens de ta famille t'ont éloigné des affaires de ton clan. Tu n'es donc pas au courant… » **Insinua Shunsui.

**« Au courant de quoi ? »** Demanda Byakuya dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

**« Les taxes sur la partie du Rukongai que gère ta famille ont été de nouveau instaurées… »** Annonça le capitaine de la huitième division.

**« Impossible ! J'avais signé l'accord concernant la suppression des taxes sur le Rukongai, tout comme les autres grandes familles nobles !»** Rappela Byakuya avec une indifférence feinte.

Bien qu'il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître, il était fou de rage. Il s'était tellement battu pour que sa famille ne s'oppose pas à cette signature et voilà que tout était redevenu comme avant ? Byakuya se souvenait bien de la pauvreté des habitants du Rukongai avant la suppression des taxes et en avait été choqué ! Cela allait-il recommencer ?

**« Je sais Byakuya, je l'ai signé aussi…Mais tu oublies que si un chef de Clan est jugé incapable d'assurer ses fonctions, même ses décisions antérieures peuvent être revues… »** Expliqua Shunsui d'un ton peiné, voyant bien que cette information perturbait Byakuya.

**« Je n'avais pas pensé à cela… »** Avoua le noble en soupirant.

**« J'imagine… Donc si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que je sais que tu accordes une certaine importance aux personnes vivant au Rukongai… Leurs conditions de vie sont déplorables depuis qu'ils doivent payer leurs nouveaux impôts… Ils essaient tous de migrer vers d'autres districts mais la loi le leur interdit… » **Expliqua le shinigami prudemment.

**« Je ne peux rien faire… »** Déclara Byakuya en dissimulant sa peine et sa fureur.

**« Tu peux reprendre ton Clan, »** affirma Shunsui.

**« C'est impossible… »** Fit Byakuya en secouant la tête.

**« Si ça l'est ! Et si tu es prêt à te battre pour, je t'épaulerai…. »**

Shunsui posa une main sur l'épaule de Byakuya. Le noble ne le repoussa pas, bien trop songeur suite aux paroles de son aîné. Pourtant, les mots de celui-ci avaient réveillé en lui une motivation qu'il croyait avoir perdue...

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

**« Jûshiro ? Tu ne m'écoutes plus ! »** Fit Unohana avec un léger rire.

Jûshiro tourna brusquement la tête vers Retsu et afficha un sourire embarrassé. Depuis la nuit passée, il ne pensait qu'à cette silhouette perchée sur le toit de sa division. Il était frustré de ne pas connaître l'identité de l'inconnu car il en était maintenant certain, il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de sa division. Il avait regardé dans les dossiers de chaque shinigami de la treizième et aucun ne correspondait à ce qu'il avait vu. Cela renforçait encore plus l'intérêt que portait Jûshiro à cet homme…

**« Je rêvassais… »** Se justifia le shinigami.

**« A quoi pensais-tu ? »** Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

**« A pas grand-chose en fait, »** répondit-il en glissant sa main dans celle de Retsu. Cette dernière posa son autre main sur celle de Jûshiro.

**« Je suis contente, »** déclara-t-elle ensuite. Voyant l'air interrogateur de Jûshiro, elle poursuivit : **« Tes crises se sont largement espacées, et tu sembles beaucoup plus heureux que pendant une période… »**

Jûshiro se mit à sourire.

**« Mais c'est grâce à toi, Retsu ! »** Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir et secoua la tête en guise de négation.

**« Je n'ai rien fait du tout. »**

**« Tu es trop modeste Retsu ! Tu es un médecin remarquable ! »**

Elle esquissa alors un sourire, légèrement déçue par la réponse de Jûshiro. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit sa présence qui soit bénéfique aux yeux de Jûshiro, et non ses compétences de médecin…

* * *

Le soir…

Jûshiro bougea lentement dans son futon. Il se sentait bien, trop bien… Il se réveillait lentement et sentit un léger sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son bien être, peut-être était-ce dû au fait que pour une fois, l'odeur du sang n'était pas présente dans sa couche, ou peut-être à cause de ces doigts qui s'attardaient sur son visage… Des doigts ? Surpris, Jûshiro ouvrit vivement les yeux et se redressa. Il faisait noir et il ne pouvait voir la silhouette qui se dressait devant lui, immobile. Il songea d'abord à Retsu mais c'était impossible, elle n'était pas aussi grande. De plus, elle ne serait pas venue dans sa chambre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Malgré le caractère angoissant de la situation, Jûshiro n'était pas effrayé mais intrigué. Il tenta de distinguer les traits de l'individu -en plissant les yeux afin d'adapter sa vue à la pénombre- mais les quelques reflets de la lune filtrés par le rideau n'étaient pas suffisants.

**« Que- »**

**« Chut… »** Murmura l'homme en posant son doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Jûshiro. Celui-ci resta immobile, reprenant le fil de sa pensée. Il songea alors que s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, il serait préférable de coopérer vu sa position de faiblesse. Mais est-ce qu'un assaillant lui aurait caressé le visage ?

Jûshiro sentit alors des goutes d'eau tomber sur sa peau. Intrigué, il plaqua une main sur sa joue et constata que cela continuait de couler. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot qu'il réalisa que le mystérieux individu pleurait.

Jûshiro saisit alors la main de l'inconnu, toujours sur ses lèvres, et se redressa dans son futon. Il alluma la lumière et fit un bond en arrière en reconnaissant l'homme…

**« Byakuya ! »** S'écria-t-il avec stupeur. **« Que fais-tu ici ? »**

Le noble ne réagit pas et ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la question. Il ne fit rien pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, c'était comme s'il ne les avait pas remarquées. Jûshiro s'approcha de Byakuya et lui secoua légèrement le bras.

**« Byakuya ? »**

Le noble ne répondit pas mais tourna son visage vers lui, montrant qu'il l'avait clairement entendu. Jûshiro regarda alors Byakuya avec curiosité. Il s'aperçut que le jeune homme portait des vêtements de nuit, ce qui était fort surprenant de la part d'un noble en déplacement ! Était-il venu ici précipitamment ? S'était-il passé quelque chose de grave chez lui ?

**« Byakuya ! Réponds-moi ! »** Ordonna Jûshiro de plus en plus inquiet.

Byakuya se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en silence. Jûshiro se leva à son tour et saisit le bras de l'autre avant qu'il ne soit à l'extérieur. Celui-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jûshiro et s'éclipsa grâce au shunpo…

* * *

Le lendemain, à la sixième division…

**« Capitaine Kuchiki ! Le capitaine Ukitake veut vous parler, » **indiqua Renji à Byakuya.

**« Que veut-il ? »** Demanda froidement Byakuya.

**« Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il dit que c'est confidentiel, »** expliqua le lieutenant en craignant une nouvelle saute d'humeur de la part de son capitaine.

**« Dans ce cas, dis-lui que je suis occupé, »** répliqua le capitaine.

**« Heu… Taichô… C'est-à-dire que… euh… Il est à côté de moi… »** Balbutia Renji, en craignant la réaction de son supérieur.

Byakuya afficha une moue contrariée et congédia Renji d'un geste de la main.

Quand Renji fut parti, Jûshiro referma la porte du bureau de Byakuya et se dirigea vers lui.

**« Que voulez-vous, capitaine Ukitake ? »** Lança Byakuya d'une voix glaciale, incapable de réagir autrement face à cet imprévu.

**« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question Byakuya. Pourquoi es-tu venu dans ma chambre cette nuit ? »** Demanda Jûshiro oubliant toute courtoisie à cause de sa curiosité.

**« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire, » **déclara Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Ne te moque pas de moi Byakuya ! Tu es venu me voir !** **» **Répliqua Jûshiro qui dut se maitriser pour ne pas perdre son calme. Pourquoi le noble niait-il les faits ?

**« Peut-être que le nouveau traitement que vous donne le capitaine Unohana est hallucinogène… »** Railla Byakuya agacé.

**« Je ne prends plus de traitement, »** déclara Jûshiro avec froideur, ne supportant pas que Byakuya puisse être cassant sur ce sujet.

**« Vous m'en voyez ravi… C'est donc vrai ? Vous vivez bien 'd'amour et d'eau fraiche' comme disent les bruits de couloir… »** Lança Byakuya avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles. Car malgré le fait qu'il ne supporte pas cette nouvelle idylle entre Unohana et Jûshiro, il ne voulait rien en montrer...

**« Ne détourne pas la conversation Byakuya, » **trancha Jûshiro en fronçant les sourcils. Serait-il possible que Byakuya soit jaloux ? **« Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu cette nuit. »**

**« Non, c'est moi qui vais vous poser une question : comment aurais-je pu faire pour venir, moi qui suis incapable de me déplacer sans mes gardes ? »** Demanda Byakuya d'une voix presque amère.

Jûshiro resta sans voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas songé au fait que Byakuya ne puisse pas se déplacer seul… Il se sentit un peu idiot mais cacha son trouble.

**« Tu es peut-être venu avec l'un d'entre eux… »** Suggéra Jûshiro sans vraiment y croire. Il se mit à douter de ce qu'il croyait avoir vu et regretta presque d'être venu.

**« Et comment aurais-je pu expliquer que je veuille vous voir dans la nuit ? Si vous êtes venu vous moquer de moi, ou vous venger de je ne sais quoi, c'était vraiment stupide. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez demander aux gardes. Je n'ai pas bougé de ma chambre, »** affirma Byakuya avec raideur.

**« Je n'ai pas rêvé, » **souffla Jûshiro pour lui même.

**« Pardon ? »** Demanda Byakuya qui n'avait pas entendu.

**« Non rien, je vais te laisser, »** déclara Jûshiro avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Plus tard, chez Kyôraku…

**« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Shunsui ? »** Demanda Jûshiro d'un ton anxieux.

**« Et bien… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a deux solutions. Soit tu as réellement rêvé, soit Byakuya ment, »** constata Shunsui, incapable de vraiment répondre à son ami. Évidement, ce que Jûshiro lui racontait à propos de Byakuya qui serait venu lui rendre visite la nuit passée lui rappelait quelque chose de similaire… Les gardes de Byakuya n'avaient-ils pas cru deux jours auparavant que Byakuya avait disparu pendant la nuit également ? Cependant, Shunsui ne pouvait parler de cela à Jûshiro, il avait promis aux Kuchiki de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire…

**« Je ne sais pas… Il avait vraiment l'air surpris… »** Répondit Jûshiro.

**« Il avait peut-être prévu cela… Il se doutait peut-être que tu viendrais lui demander des explications… »** Avança Shunsui d'un ton peu convaincu.

**« Mais quel aurait été son intérêt de nier ? »**

**« Sa fierté je suppose… Mais j'avoue que ça ne tient pas debout… Byakuya est aveugle et Takeshi doit sûrement contrôler ses sorties. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire un tour dehors en pleine nuit, crois-moi ! »** Affirma Shunsui.

**« Je n'ai pas rêvé Shunsui ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu… »** S'écria Jûshiro.

**« Tu sais Jûshiro… Tu ne l'as peut-être pas encore oublié… C'est sans doute pour cela que tu as rêvé de lui. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais ? »**

**« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne pense absolument plus à lui ! »** S'emporta Jûshiro.

**« Ne t'énerve pas Jû-chan ! Je cherchais seulement à expliquer ce qui s'était passé… »** Déclara Shunsui étonné par Jûshiro qui, d'habitude, ne perdait que rarement son calme.

**« Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi… C'est juste que ça me préoccupe… »** Regretta Jûshiro avant de soupirer.

**« Je sais… Mais si tu veux en avoir le cœur net, tu peux toujours rester éveillé cette nuit et voir ce qui se passera. Ainsi, tu sauras si tu as rêvé ou non… » **Proposa Shunsui.

**« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… »** Répondit le shinigami.

* * *

La nuit...

Jûshiro suivit le conseil de son ami et resta éveillé. Il était à présent quatre heures du matin et ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes… Mais Byakuya ne venait pas. Jûshiro songea alors qu'il pouvait bien s'endormir…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux, son instinct l'en empêcha. Il sentait une présence quelque part chez lui et il crut percevoir pendant un bref instant un reiatsu trop rapidement dissimulé pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. Le cœur battant, Jûshiro se leva discrètement de son futon et se dirigea vers la pièce commune. Il resta dans l'ombre et observa avec curiosité la silhouette se déplaçant avec aisance dans la pièce. Il avait immédiatement reconnu la silhouette de Byakuya malgré la pénombre.

Le bras du jeune homme frôla une pile de papier qui tomba au sol. Alors qu'il faisait un mouvement dans la direction du jeune homme, Jûshiro s'arrêta net et observa avec étonnement Byakuya qui ramassait un à un les documents sans efforts pour retrouver les feuilles et les plaçait correctement sur la table, à leur place. Un aveugle n'aurait jamais pu faire cela. Jûshiro fut horrifié face à l'évidence qui lui venait à l'esprit : Byakuya jouait un rôle ! Il n'était pas véritablement aveugle ! C'était physiquement impossible qu'il puisse faire tout ceci sans rien voir ! Jûshiro serra les poings et alluma la lumière, bien décidé à mettre tout cela au clair.

Quand la lumière vive envahit le salon, Byakuya sursauta et regarda Jûshiro intensément.

**« Que fais-tu? »** Demanda Jûshiro d'une voix contrariée.

**« Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès, »** fit le noble en regardant les dossiers d'un air peiné puisqu'en les faisant tomber, il les avait sûrement désordonnés…

Jûshiro ne comprit pas ce dont Byakuya parlait puisque ce n'était pas le sens de sa question.

**« Que fais-tu ici ? C'était ça ma question, » **expliqua Jûshiro en se radoucissant un peu devant l'embarras du noble.

Byakuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme le ferait un enfant pris en faute. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire pourquoi il était là ?

Le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Jûshiro fut 'mignon'. Puis il secoua la tête et déclara :

**« Tu es étrange, Byakuya. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda le jeune homme avec surprise.

Jûshiro n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de Byakuya et il dut s'avouer qu'il était dérouté. Byakuya n'était pas du tout comme ce matin quand il lui avait demandé des explications. Sa façon de parler, et l'expression même de son visage étaient différentes. Le visage doux qu'il voyait ce soir lui rappelait à quel point Byakuya pouvait sembler agréable. Toutes les traces de son dédain habituel étaient effacées… Jûshiro eut du mal à détourner son regard du noble et à lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Il en oublia d'ailleurs de répondre à la question de Byakuya…

**« Comment as-tu fais pour venir, toi qui ne voit normalement pas ? »** Demanda enfin le shinigami.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question du capitaine. Il décida alors de l'ignorer et se rapprocha rapidement de Jûshiro. Sans prévenir, il colla ses lèvres à celles de son aîné. Hébété, Jûshiro n'opposa d'abord aucune résistance et instinctivement laissa Byakuya prolonger ce baiser. Mais quand il comprit ce qui se passait, il saisit l'autre homme par les épaules et le repoussa brusquement.

**« Que fais-tu ?! »** S'écria Jûshiro en haletant.

Byakuya se recula vivement, visiblement choqué d'avoir été ainsi repoussé, et regarda Jûshiro d'un air perdu et triste.

**« Vous m'avez donc vraiment oublié, capitaine ? »** Demanda le noble.

Jûshiro ne savait quoi répondre face à l'air si peiné de Byakuya. Il détourna alors le regard, trop abasourdi. En réalité, Byakuya avait posé la bonne question… Jusqu'à maintenant, Jûshiro était persuadé d'avoir oublié le noble mais dans ce cas, pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort à présent ? Jûshiro ferma les paupières ne sachant pas comment agir. D'un côté, il voulait que Byakuya s'explique sur sa venue ici, mais de l'autre, il souhaitait vivement le départ du noble. Finalement, ce fut la seconde option qui l'emporta puisque Jûshiro déclara d'une voix plate :

**« Va-t-en, Byakuya… »**

Jûshiro vit le noble esquisser un mouvement avant de se raviser et de se diriger vers l'extérieur sans se retourner…

* * *

Le lendemain, Jûshiro retourna voir Byakuya pour avoir des explications mais encore une fois, le noble ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

**« Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ainsi, Ukitake-san ? »** Demanda Byakuya d'une voix froide. **« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »**

Jûshiro soupira avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Byakuya, lui, cachait ses mains tremblantes sous la table.

**« Excuse-moi Byakuya, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer… »** Murmura Jûshiro. **« Mais tu comprends mon trouble… »**

Byakuya acquiesça. Jûshiro se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne l'eût franchie, Le noble déclara :

**« Je vous assure que je ne mens pas… »**

Jûshiro ne répondit pas et se contenta de partir, trop préoccupé. En analysant bien les choses, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parlé à la même personne dans la nuit… Pourquoi hier l'avait-il appelé « capitaine », appellation qu'il n'employait plus depuis un certain temps, alors qu'aujourd'hui il était repassé à « Ukitake-san » ?

Quand Shunsui demanda à Jûshiro si Byakuya était venu la nuit dernière, Jûshiro répondit que non. Le capitaine était perdu : ou plutôt, n'étais-ce pas sa raison qu'il perdait ? Car plus il réfléchissait, plus il arrivait à la conclusion qu'il avait des hallucinations, pour la bonne raison que malgré tous les défauts que Jûshiro pouvait trouver à Byakuya, le mensonge n'en faisait pas parti. Byakuya était un modèle de vérité, et ce depuis son enfance. Il savait cacher ce qu'il ressentait mais pas mentir. D'ailleurs, quelles seraient les motivations du noble ? Pourquoi viendrait-il le voir en pleine nuit pour ensuite nier le lendemain ?

La nuit suivante, Byakuya ne revint pas. Jûshiro fut alors rassuré sur sa santé mentale et passa une nuit calme et sereine.

* * *

Durant la nuit…

**« Que s'est-il passé alors ? »** Demanda Unohana à la vieille nourrice de Byakuya en sortant de la chambre du noble.

**« Je ne sais pas, »** mentit la vieille femme en faisant coulisser la porte de la chambre de Byakuya. Unohana ne crut pas la domestique mais se douta bien qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'informations venant d'elle, ni de Byakuya puisqu'il s'obstinait à dire qu'il ignorait ce qui s'était produit.

La femme-médecin prévint alors qu'elle reviendrait dans la journée voir Byakuya avant de partir, l'esprit préoccupé par le jeune capitaine. Quand on l'avait appelée en pleine nuit, elle ne s'était pas imaginer une seconde qu'elle retrouverait Byakuya couvert de sang, étendu sur le sol de sa chambre dont la vitre de la fenêtre était brisée. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut une tentative de suicide car ses blessures étaient situées sur les mains et poignets indiquant clairement que Byakuya avait frappé plusieurs fois la vitre avec force. Mais la vieille domestique lui indiqua clairement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Finalement, Unohana ne put que lui donner raison car le noble était bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour se laisser voir dans une telle situation. Unohana pensa ensuite que si Byakuya avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, il aurait choisi quelque chose de plus radical et de moins visible, tel un poison.

Mais alors qu'était-il arrivé à Byakuya ? Unohana arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait simplement eu un accès de colère, ce qui pouvait paraître cohérent avec la cécité du jeune homme. Retsu avait donc soigné le noble qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le temps du traitement. Les blessures étaient loin d'être superficielles, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu tout soigner avec le Kido. Elle avait donc fixé sa priorité sur les doigts du noble qui, par chance, n'avaient pas été tranchés mais méchamment lacérés. Puis vinrent ensuite les mains, gravement touchées elles aussi. La médecin avait pris la décision de ne pas soigner les coupures superficielles par le kido mais de les laisser cicatriser seules afin que les capacités de régénération de Byakuya ne soient pas ralenties par l'utilisation abusive du Kido.

Les entailles étaient impressionnantes même pour un médecin comme elle mais elle était confiante puisque le noble, après les soins, était capable de bouger tous les doigts malgré la douleur.

Quand Unohana fut partie, les domestiques vinrent nettoyer de fond en comble la chambre de Byakuya. Le noble lui, fut transféré dans une autre chambre. Takeshi exigea de lui parler immédiatement, mais la vieille nourrice s'y opposa fermement, jugeant que Byakuya n'était pas prêt à une confrontation avec le nouveau chef, comme elle se doutait que ce soit. Devant l'autorité de la vieille femme, qu'il respectait énormément malgré la différence de rang, Takeshi annonça qu'il repasserait le lendemain.

La nourrice entra dans la chambre où était installé Byakuya, allongé sur un futon. Les yeux grands ouverts, il semblait fixer le plafond qu'il ne voyait évidement pas.

**« Cette chambre… Elle faisait partie des appartements d'Hisana… »** Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La vieille femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle détailla un instant la pièce et constata qu'effectivement, le noble avait raison : il était bien dans l'ancienne chambre de son épouse, celle où elle était décédée... Elle ignorait pourquoi les domestiques l'avaient installé ici, peut-être pour être plus proche de la pièce où dormait habituellement le noble…

**« Comment le savez-vous, Byakuya-sama ? »** Demanda la femme d'une voix douce. Elle se mit en tête d'encourager Byakuya à parler puisqu'il s'agissait des premiers mots qu'il disait depuis l'incident.

**« Je le sens c'est tout… »** Répondit-il en clignant enfin des yeux, comme s'il sortait d'un demi-sommeil léthargique.

**« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »** Fit-elle ensuite en caressant le visage du noble. A sa grande surprise, il ne tiqua pas de mécontentement mais se contenta de fermer les yeux.

**« J'ai mal… »** Dit-il simplement en bougeant ses doigts. **« Que s'est-il passé, Okami-san ? Je suis sûr que vous savez… Je me souviens juste que vous m'avez giflé… »**

**« Pardonnez-moi, Byakuya-sama, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour vous arrêter… »**

**« Arrêter quoi ? C'est justement de cela que je ne me souviens pas… »** Déclara Byakuya.

**« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas ? »**

**« Non… »**

**« Bien… Je vais vous expliquer… »**

Flashback

« Byakuya-sama ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? » _Demanda Okami en coulissant la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Byakuya à la fenêtre, tentant vainement de l'ouvrir._

« Que voulez-vous ? » _Demanda-t-elle sans entrer dans la pièce._

« Je veux sortir d'ici, » _exigea le noble en s'acharnant sur la fenêtre._

« Je regrette, mais Takeshi-sama a donné des ordres… Les fenêtres doivent être verrouillées pour la nuit… Il ne veut pas que vous sortiez comme la nuit dernière… » _Expliqua la vieille femme._ « Vous devriez aller vous recoucher… »

_Byakuya posa ses poings sur la vitre et sans prévenir, frappa violemment dessus. Une partie du verre céda mais Byakuya semblait avoir pour but de la briser entièrement. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, puis une nouvelle…_

_Quand Okami vit le premier coup de Byakuya, elle courut vers le noble mais ne parvint pas à l'arrêter. Elle tenta de le saisir par le bras mais Byakuya était bien plus fort qu'elle et malgré ses supplications, il continuait de frapper la vitre. Elle hurla alors de toutes ses forces pour alerter les domestiques._

« Je veux le voir ! » _Cria Byakuya._ « Je veux le voir ! »

« Mais qui donc !? » _Demanda Okami en réussissant à se placer entre Byakuya et la fenêtre._

« Mon capitaine ! » _S'exclama le noble en tentant de repousser la vieille femme._

_Okami ne savait que faire. Pour elle, Byakuya était clairement en crise de démence et une seule solution lui venait à l'esprit. C'est ainsi qu'elle abattit violemment sa main sur la joue du noble, le faisant reculer de quelques centimètres. Le noble se figea alors et sembla un instant totalement perdu. Sentant ses forces le quitter, il finit par s'effondrer à terre. Okami parvint à amortir sa chute au moment précis où arrivaient les domestiques, suivis de près par Takeshi…_

Fin du Flashback

**« Votre capitaine, c'était bien le capitaine Ukitake ? »** Demanda doucement la vieille femme pour ne pas brusquer le noble.

Byakuya resta silencieux, tâchant de digérer les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de tout cela. Il était encore une fois persuadé de ne s'être réveillé qu'à l'instant même où Okami l'avait giflé.

Apparemment, il voulait sortir... ? Voir son capitaine... ? Oui effectivement, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Jûshiro… Alors peut-être que ce dernier avait raison : Byakuya était venu le voir les nuits dernières… Après tout, si Byakuya n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qu'il s'était blessé, il aurait très bien pu se rendre à la treizième division sans s'en rappeler par la suite…

Que lui arrivait-il ? Devenait-il fou ? Oui, c'était la seule explication logique dans l'esprit du noble. Il se mit à trembler d'angoisse car il n'y avait pour lui rien de pire que de ne pas contrôler son propre corps…

**« Oui, c'était lui… »** Laissa finalement échapper Byakuya. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il aurait pu désigner comme étant « son capitaine… »

**« Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ? »** Demanda ensuite la femme, tout en étant consciente que Byakuya ne se souvenait plus de rien… Peut-être n'était-ce pas de la folie ! Peut-être que c'était le choc de ses blessures qui lui avait fait perdre la mémoire !

**« Je ne sais pas… » **Répondit Byakuya d'une voix tremblante qui émut Okami.

**« A-t-il une importance particulière pour vous ? »** Continua-t-elle, sentant que Byakuya était en mesure de se confier à cet instant.

Byakuya resta silencieux. Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il voulait répondre 'non'. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot si simple, mais pourtant si faux… Okami passa sa main dans les cheveux du noble pour le rassurer. Il semblait si apeuré ! La vieille dame ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable, même lorsqu'il était enfant !

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Byakuya, qui se refusait pourtant tout sanglot. La vieille femme le regarda avec bienveillance et continua à lui montrer son affection sans rien dire. Elle avait compris alors que sa réponse était 'oui' et qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Ukitake, mais elle ignorait quoi. Cependant, elle était bien déterminée à le savoir…


	10. Chapter 10: Conscience et Rupture

Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle

**Auteur: **BlackVision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient

**Note :** merci à COC pour ses bons conseils

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** Conscience et Rupture

Le lendemain matin

Jûshiro se massa longuement les tempes. Retsu lui avait confié l'incident de Byakuya et cela avait laissé le capitaine perplexe. Comme Unohana, il savait que cela ne pouvait être une tentative de suicide, mais était-il possible que Byakuya chercha volontairement à se faire du mal ? Après tout, Jûshiro savait bien que le noble était quelqu'un de fragile au fond... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé et il s'y tiendrait. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait être insensible au malheur du jeune homme.

**« Capitaine, une vieille femme veut vous voir ! » **Chuchota Kiyone après avoir passé la tête dans le bureau de son capitaine.

Jûshiro fronça les sourcils et fit signe à sa subordonnée de laisser entrer la femme. Quand la shinigami fut partie, la vieille femme s'inclina devant le capitaine avant de s'adresser à lui :

**« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je me présente : Okami de la maison Kuchiki. » **

Jûshiro ne masqua pas sa surprise face à la vieille femme. Il se leva et s'inclina à son tour, pour marquer le respect dû à la femme âgée.

**« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, » **répondit Jûshiro en se retenant de lui demander directement la raison de sa venue.

**« Moi de même. Vous vous doutez sûrement que je viens vous parler de Byakuya-sama... Je suis ici parce qu'il ne cesse de vous réclamer à son chevet... »**

**« A son chevet ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? » **Demanda le shinigami, perplexe.

**« C'est une longue histoire... Je vous expliquerai en chemin si vous voulez bien me suivre... » **Déclara la femme en se retournant vers la porte.

**« Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai des choses à faire, »** répliqua Jûshiro sèchement en attrapant quelques dossiers pour illustrer ses propos. De quel droit cette femme lui imposait-elle de la suivre ? Le capitaine n'était pas méchant de nature, mais détestait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile, ce dont il avait l'impression à l'instant même.

**« Bien sûr, je comprends. Vous êtes un capitaine et avez des devoirs plus importants. Byakuya-sama patientera... en espérant qu'il le pourra. Passez une bonne journée, capitaine Ukitake. »**

Jûshiro regarda la vieille femme s'éloigner de son bureau. C'était tout ? N'insisterait-t-elle pas ?

**« Attendez une minute... » **Fit l'homme. **« C'est Byakuya qui vous envoie ici ? »**

**« Non capitaine Ukitake, je suis venue de mon propre chef. Le jeune maître ne fait que répéter votre nom inlassablement. Ce sont de vagues murmures que je suis la seule à comprendre, et j'en sais assez pour comprendre que c'est bien pour vous qu'il s'est blessé cette nuit-là... » **Glissa Okami.

**« Pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas... »**

**« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'avais tout dit au capitaine Unohana ? » **Déclara Okami d'un ton indulgent. **« Il y a des choses qui doivent rester qu'entre les personnes concernées... Je n'ai jamais trahi Byakuya-sama et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. »**

**« Et que savez-vous me concernant ? » **

**« Je pense que vous connaissez suffisamment Byakuya pour vous douter qu'il ne se confie jamais... Mais je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle et je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre vous lui avez fait du mal. Je ne pourrais dire pourquoi ou comment cependant je crois fermement que les blessures ne sont pas cicatrisées, et j'ose même penser que ce n'est pas le cas de Byakuya-sama uniquement... » **

Jûshiro fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle ne semblait pas au courant des liens qui l'avaient uni à Byakuya mais elle n'avait pourtant pas tort... Les derniers mots de la vieille femme troublaient le shinigami. Pourquoi avançait-elle que lui-même n'était pas remis ? Avait-elle raison ?

**« Ne vous en faite pas. Je suis sûre qu'il est encore possible de rattraper les choses. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez, Okami-san. »**

**« Je suis sûre que si. Bykuya-sama n'a pas toujours été ce masque d'indifférence que nous voyons... Je pouvais presque lire en lui quand il était plus jeune. Vous savez, c'est moi qui m'en occupe depuis sa naissance et je le connais bien mieux qu'aurait pu le faire sa propre mère si elle avait vécu plus longtemps... C'est pour cela que je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il y a eu entre vous bien plus qu'un simple rapport capitaine/subordonné, » **déclara la vieille femme en fixant le shinigami dans les yeux.

**« Soit. Je ne veux pas me montrer désagréable mais je crains que cela ne vous concerne pas, » **répondit Jûshiro qui, malgré tout, détourna le regard.

**« Vous avez raison. Mais je n'aurais pas fait mon devoir si je n'étais pas venue. » **

* * *

Plusieurs fois, Jûshiro se trouva sur le chemin de la demeure Kuchiki, avant de faire demi-tour, trouvant stupide le fait d'aller rendre visite à Byakuya. Ne s'était-il pas promis de ne plus se mêler de sa vie ? Oui, mais les paroles d'Okami lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, lui faisant changer d'avis à chaque fois.

Finalement, il se trouva devant la demeure des Kuchiki. Après tout, prendre des nouvelles ne signifiait rien de particulier. Et puis c'était plutôt normal de la part d'un capitaine de rendre visite à un autre, non ? Jûshiro tenta vainement de se trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer à Okami sa décision de venir mais quand elle vint l'accueillir, elle ne posa aucune question, ce qui le soulagea.

**« Suivez-moi, capitaine Ukitake, » **dit simplement la vieille femme en guidant Jûshiro dans la demeure. Il n'était jamais venu chez Byakuya, enfin si, mais dans la chambre du noble et par la fenêtre. Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace ; il ne fallait pas se souvenir de cela...

Jûshiro s'avança sans un mot vers le futon de Byakuya et quand il arriva à proximité du jeune homme, les bandages que l'autre portait aux bras ne lui échappèrent pas.

**« Ca...pitaine ? » **demanda le noble en basculant la tête sur le côté.

**« Oui, » **répondit Jûshiro en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

**« Vous êtes venu me voir... » **Souffla-t-il.

Byakuya esquissa un sourire étrange et avança une main bandée vers le visage de Jûshiro. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, elle retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Le noble se mit alors à grimacer de douleur.

Jûshiro fronça les sourcils, il ne savait que penser de l'attitude de Byakuya.

**« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi Capitaine ? Êtes-vous en colère contre moi ? » **Demanda le noble avec difficulté, sa respiration rendue irrégulière à cause de la fièvre.

'_Il me voit donc_**...' **Songea Jûshiro.

**« Non je ne suis pas en colère Byakuya, » **répondit-il. **« Je me pose simplement des questions à ton sujet. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas... »**

**« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Byakuya ? » **Demanda alors le shinigami avec détachement.

**« Parce que j'ai besoin de vous ! » **Répondit le noble.

Jûshiro resta perplexe mais tâcha de ne rien montrer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Byakuya de dire des choses pareilles, la fièvre devait sûrement jouer un grand rôle là-dedans... Pourtant, le capitaine avait un sentiment de déjà vu, cet instant lui en rappelait un autre, des années auparavant. Cette voix, ce regard, cet étrange sourire à la fois doux et mélancolique... Jûshiro n'avait pas eu affaire à eux depuis des années ! La dernière fois qu'il avait pu les apercevoir, c'était pendant l'adolescence de Byakuya...

Mais ce visage agréable, fatigué par la forte fièvre sembla soudain se fermer, adoptant les traits froids habituels du noble. Ce dernier crispa la mâchoire avant de se mettre à haleter.

**« Tu as soif ? » **Demanda Jûshiro en saisissant le verre d'eau posé à côté du futon.

Byakuya sursauta et se redressa brusquement mais la tête lui tourna et il bascula sur le côté. Par réflexe, Jûshiro le saisit par les épaules et le rallongea correctement. Le noble se raidit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'aîné vit un air effrayé sur le visage de Byakuya.

**« Que faites-vous ici, Ukitake-san ? » **Demanda Byakuya d'une voix froide.

**« Pardon ? » **S'offusqua Jûshiro. **« Ta domestique m'a demandé de venir parce que tu me réclamais ! » **

**« Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ? » **S'étonna Byakuya.

**« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu es vraiment étrange Byakuya ! Tu sembles vraiment différent de tout à l'heure... » **S'emporta l'homme.

**« Je sais, » **avoua Byakuya en soupirant, sous le regard étonné de Jûshiro. **« La gouvernante me dit la même chose. Et j'avoue que j'ai des pertes de mémoires. Cela doit-être amusant non ? Le noble Kuchiki qui devient fou. Qui l'aurait cru ? » **Lança-t-il ensuite avec ironie.

**« Ce n'est pas amusant Byakuya. Si tu crois que je suis là pour me moquer tu te trompes. Je suis là parce que tu l'as demandé... » **

Jûshiro avança lentement sa main vers l'épaule de Byakuya mais se ravisa.

**« Je n'ai rien demandé ! » **Gronda le noble en fermant ses yeux avec force.

**« Si tu n'avais pas demandé à me voir, pourquoi Okami-san serait-elle venue me chercher moi ? » **

Byakuya se tut. Les paroles d'Ukitake étaient sensées et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas inventé cette histoire... Il se mit à soupirer de lassitude, perdait-il vraiment la raison ?

Sans un mot, le noble tâtonna à côté de son futon, à la recherche de son verre d'eau. Jûshiro le regarda avec incompréhension, parce que contrairement à tout à l'heure, Byakuya semblait ne plus rien voir...

**« Ici, » **fit Jûshiro en plaçant le verre dans la main du jeune homme qui se mit soudainement à trembler.

Le capitaine de la treizième division se sentit impuissant. Une partie de lui voulait aider Byakuya de son mieux tandis que l'autre, plus forte, le maintenait à distance. Il se mit à soupirer bruyamment, préoccupé par l'attitude de Byakuya.

**« Tâche de te reposer Byakuya, » **conseilla Jûshiro en reprenant le verre d'eau que le jeune homme venait de boire. Auparavant à genoux, il se redressa mais avant que son pied ne puisse toucher le sol, Byakuya lui attrapa la main. Surpris, Jûshiro stoppa son mouvement et observa le visage de son cadet, crispé de douleur lorsque les doigts se refermèrent sur son poignet avec force. Le shinigami força le noble à le lâcher, avec douceur car il ne pouvait agir autrement face à son regard suppliant.

**« Je vais rester un peu, » **finit-il par dire, vaincu.

Byakuya esquissa le même sourire qu'auparavant et le capitaine de la treizième division compris qu'il était revenu dans cet 'état second' où il était si différent de d'habitude. Mais au lieu de s'en offusquer et d'en avoir peur, Jûshiro finit par être fasciné par cette attitude, et ce fut sans réfléchir qu'il avança sa main vers le visage de Byakuya pour finalement le frôler.

Le noble utilisa alors toutes ses forces pour se redresser sous le regard interrogateur de Jûshiro, avant de passer maladroitement ses bras autour des épaules du capitaine qui, étrangement, le laissa faire. Le noble posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné qui tenta de le repousser, sans succès. Byakuya recula légèrement, laissant sa bouche frôler celle de Jûshiro.

Le capitaine de la treizième division était comme hypnotisé. Il se trouvait incapable de rompre le contact et il fixa les yeux gris de son cadet, cherchant à déceler de possibles émotions. Mais il ne vit que désir, appréhension et peut-être même espoir ? Jûshiro prit alors conscience du combat qui faisait rage dans son esprit, comme si une partie de lui venait de se réveiller et lui suppliait de répondre à la demande silencieuse du noble. Mais sa conscience lui imposait le contraire... Pourtant, le capitaine savait bien que la raison ne faisait pas le poids face à son corps qui réclamait plus de proximité... C'est ainsi qu'à son tour, Jûshiro embrassa Byakuya avec tendresse, avant de poursuivre avec plus de sensualité.

Tous les deux perdus dans leur baiser, ils n'entendirent pas la porte coulisser légèrement... Derrière elle, Rukia observait la scène avec une étrange fascination. Ses yeux la trahissaient-elle ou était-ce bien son capitaine avec son frère ? Troublée, elle resta immobile un moment, avant de finalement sortir de sa léthargie, sans doute à cause de cette impression de voler un moment d'intimité. Elle referma doucement la porte, encore saisie par sa découverte. Était-ce réellement possible que son frère ait ce genre de 'relation' lui qui était à cheval sur tous les principes traditionnels moraux ? Malgré toutes les questions qu'elle se posait désormais, elle décida qu'elle garderait tout pour elle, au moins pour le moment, car elle savait très bien que la moindre 'fuite' pourrait nuire à son frère... Et puis, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu, peut-être était-ce un baiser 'amical', même si elle n'embrassait pas Renji ou Ichigo à tout bout de champ ! Cette pensée la fit rougir, ce qui la décida à penser à autre chose et à s'éloigner de la chambre le plus vite possible...

Les pensées de Jûshiro peinaient à être cohérentes. A cet instant, seules comptaient ces lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes et ce corps qui se pressait contre lui... Mais l'éclair de lucidité qu'eut ensuite Jûshiro ne fut pas dû à de quelconques remords liés à Retsu, mais à la fièvre qui terrassait Byakuya, rendant son étreinte beaucoup moins solide. Remarquant que le corps du noble semblait de plus en plus affaibli, Jûshiro le rallongea doucement avant de réajuster les couvertures.

Légèrement haletant, il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire et se sentit dégouté, non pas de Byakuya mais de lui-même. Non seulement il avait trahi Retsu, mais en plus il avait profité de l'état du noble. N'était-ce pas monstrueux ? Un haut-le-cœur souleva l'estomac de Jûshiro qui dû prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer. Il savait très bien que si le corps de Byakuya n'avait pas manifesté sa faiblesse, il aurait continué jusqu'au bout car son propre corps lui montrait bien le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme... Et lui qui pensait avoir oublié ! Certes, la sensation n'était pas la même que des années auparavant, car le corps de Byakuya avait changé pour prendre définitivement sa forme d'adulte, mais son attirance était restée la même, ou alors peut-être même plus forte... Car il s'était plu à croire que lui aussi pourrait un jour se sentir en sécurité dans les bras puissants de l'homme qu'était devenu Byakuya.

Il secoua brusquement la tête de gauche à droite, refusant que de telles pensées s'installent dans sa tête. Il avait pris une résolution, celle d'oublier Byakuya, et il devait s'y tenir. Mais quand il regarda le noble s'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux car il savait qu'il lui était adressé...

* * *

Quand Byakuya se réveilla une heure plus tard, il se sentit étrange. Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après que Jûshiro lui ait conseillé de se reposer. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé, car il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, il avait seulement une impression étrange sur sa peau, une chaleur indescriptible. Et ses lèvres... Pourquoi ses doigts bandés les pressaient-ils inlassablement ? Que cherchaient-ils à reproduire ? A cet instant, Byakuya aurait donné n'importe quoi pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la lumière apaisante du jour, ou la clarté de la lune.

Byakuya inspira une grande bouffée d'air et une odeur particulière, familière, envahit ses narines.

_Des mèches blanches, une cascade de mèches blanche... __Cette odeur, Byakuya l'avait aspirée avec délectation des dizaines de fois._

Le noble fronça les sourcils et fouilla dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un souvenir se trouvait là, comme si le simple fait de sentir cette odeur lui rappelait quelque chose encore flou. Il inspira encore et encore, dans le simple but de raviver son esprit qui cherchait désespérément à lui fournir ce souvenir.

_Des lèvres collées à sa bouche, une langue cherchant la sienne, la caressant avec passion et tendresse. Des bras l'enserrant avec force... Ce sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur..._

Si les impressions de Byakuya étaient saccadées, son corps lui réagissait à ces 'flash', comme s'il n'avait rien oublié. Contrarié de ressentir du désir sans même comprendre ni savoir d'où il venait, Byakuya décida de ne plus fouiller ses souvenirs... En réalité, il avait peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. Il n'était pas sot, il se doutait bien que cette étrange réaction de son corps n'était pas là sans raison, car il n'était pas du genre à fantasmer seul... Inconsciemment, il émit l'hypothèse d'un quelconque rêve érotique mais non, c'était impossible, il ne rêvait plus depuis la perte de sa vue. Le seul pseudo-rêve qu'il avait fait s'était révélé n'être qu'un souvenir puisqu'il s'agissait du jour où Jûshiro avait fait une crise et qu'il avait réussi à prévenir le capitaine Unohana.

Byakuya se sentit soudainement pâlir. Ces sensations n'étaient donc que le reflet de ses souvenirs ?

**« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Byakuya-sama ? » **

Byakuya sursauta, surpris de ne pas être seul dans sa chambre. Cette surprise eut au moins pour effet de lui faire oublier ses semblants de souvenir.

**« Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? » **Demanda Byakuya, légèrement gêné.

**« Depuis que le capitaine Ukitake est parti... » **Répondit la vieille femme en souriant.

Byakuya blêmit de nouveau, priant tous les kamis pour qu'il n'ait pas fait ou dit quelque chose d'embarrassant pendant son 'sommeil'.

Face à l'air soudain penaud du noble, la vieille femme retint un rire. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Byakuya mais elle n'était pas sotte. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait embarrasser un Kuchiki de la sorte : tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec les relations charnelles... Elle se demanda alors ce qui s'était passé avec le capitaine Ukitake.

Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du teint pourpre puis pâle qu'avait pris le visage de Byakuya quand elle lui avait expliqué comment il devait s'y prendre pendant sa nuit de noce avec Hisana... Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi embarrassé, sauf à l'instant.

**« Byakuya-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ? » **Demanda Okami. Byakuya, la mâchoire serrée acquiesça. **« Vous n'avez jamais voulu vous remarier, ou fréquenter quelqu'un ? »**

**« Non. Hisana est irremplaçable, » **déclara Byakuya avec fermeté.

**« Vous savez, votre père a fréquenté une femme après la mort de votre mère, mais sans pour autant la remplacer... Vous êtes un homme Byakuya-sama, vous avez certains besoins et c'est normal... » **Expliqua la vieille femme en souriant.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'une femme pourrait me satisfaire, » **laissa échapper Byakuya. Conscient des paroles ambigües qu'il venait de prononcer, le noble écarquilla les yeux, choqué d'avoir pu dire, ou même penser une telle chose.

La vieille femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Byakuya. **« Peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ou non, du moment que vous êtes heureux... »**

* * *

Le lendemain

**« Retsu, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, » **déclara Jûshiro quand la jeune femme vint à sa rencontre.

**« Moi aussi, Jûshiro... » **Répondit-elle avec un regard triste.

**« Veux-tu commencer ? » **Demanda alors le shinigami.

Tous deux étaient conscients qu'un tournant décisif dans leur relation se préparait, quelque chose d'inévitable...

**« Non, » **souffla la jeune femme en esquissant un gentil sourire. **« Vas-y, je suis sûre que ce que tu as à dire est beaucoup plus important. »**

**« D'accord... Je t'aime beaucoup Retsu, tu es une véritable amie pour moi... » **Commença-t-il avant de faire une pause.** « Mais je crois qu'entre nous ça ne peut pas fonctionner...» **Avança-t-il ensuite.

**« Je sais Jûshiro... Je ne peux pas remplacer Byakuya.... » **Dit la femme-médecin avec douceur.

**« Comment... » **

Jûshiro écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas s'il devait nier ou approuver, puisque même dans son esprit ce n'était pas clair. Mais comment Retsu pouvait-elle savoir que le noble hantait ses esprits ?

**« Le nom que tu prononces dans ton sommeil n'a jamais été le mien... » **Répondit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Jûshiro était embarrassé, il connaissait bien Retsu et savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle souffrait beaucoup, même si c'était dans sa nature de ne rien montrer. La shinigami était une femme forte, elle avait toujours surmonté les épreuves de sa vie avec un sourire, montrant une image d'elle positive. Mais elle n'en était pas moins une femme très sensible.

**« Je suis désolé. » **

Ce fut tout ce que trouva à dire Jûshiro. Il se sentait mal, comme si une partie de sa vie lui avait échappé. Il se rendait compte de choses qu'il avait jusque là cachées au plus profond de son être, pour se protéger d'une souffrance insoutenable. Il s'était si bien persuadé qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour le noble, qu'il avait réussi à étouffer ses sentiments. Mais la vérité lui revenait en pleine figure.

**« Tu es si triste Jûshiro... J'étais persuadée que je pourrais te rendre heureux mais ce n'était qu'en surface... Je ne veux pas t'éloigner de ce qui fait ton bonheur, c'est pour cela que je voulais te parler et te dire la même chose : nous deux, ça ne peut pas fonctionner... » **Raisonna la jeune femme avec lucidité.

**« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi Retsu. Mais je t'assure que j'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi... »**

**« Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour... Pas le même que tu éprouves pour Byakuya... »**

Jûshiro ferma les yeux avec force. Il vivait un cauchemar. A cet instant, il aurait mille fois préféré ne rien ressentir pour Byakuya et garder cette stabilité avec Retsu. Mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, maintenant tout était clair pour lui : il aimait Byakuya, en fait, il n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui...


	11. Chapitre 11: La décision finale

Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle

**Auteur: **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient

**Note :** désolée pour le retard… Ce chapitre est, normalement, l'avant dernier...

**Résumé (étant donné que j'ai beaucoup de retard) :**

_Une nuit, Byakuya est retrouvé inconscient dans le jardin de sa demeure après une chute du toit. Quand il se réveille le lendemain, il ne peut que constater qu'il est devenu aveugle bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison médicale. Il réapprend donc à vivre et à s'habituer à la perte de ce sens tout en faisant face à ses sentiments envers Jûshiro qui semblent vouloir se réveiller… Mais rien n'est simple entre sa destitution du titre de chef de clan et ces troubles qui semblent jouer sur sa personnalité... _

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 11 : La décision finale**

**« Cela ne va pas être facile Byakuya-kun ! » **Se soupira Kyôraku en portant à ses lèvres une tasse de thé. Celui-ci était si amer qu'il grimaça et songea vaguement qu'il aurait bien préféré une coupe de saké, chose impossible chez les Kuchiki.

Byakuya, lui, ne sembla pas gêné par l'amertume de la boisson tant il était pensif.

**« Après ce qui s'est passé, les anciens de ta famille ne sont pas près de te rendre ton clan... »**

Byakuya resta indifférent et silencieux.

**« M'écoutes-tu Byakuya ? » **Fit Kyoraku précautionneusement.

** « Oui. Et ils auront raison de ne pas le faire car je ne serais plus capable de gérer un clan. C'est un fait, je dois l'accepter, tout comme ma cécité, » **répondit Byakuya d'une voix monocorde. Après tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était aveugle, le noble n'avait plus envie de se battre. De plus, s'il perdait vraiment la raison, comment pourrait-il reprendre son titre ?

**« Alors tu vas abandonner ainsi ? » **Demanda Shunsui en soupirant.

**« Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez m'aider. Quel est votre intérêt dans tout cela ? » **Gronda Byakuya, se sentant à la fois agacé et impuissant.

**« Je ne fais pas cela pour mon intérêt Byakuya ! » **S'exclama l'aîné.

**« Ne mentez pas, les gens agissent toujours par intérêt avec moi... » **Cracha le noble, acerbe.

_'**Sauf peut-être Jûshiro...' **_Se surprit-il à penser. **« Maintenant vous m'excuserez, je n'ai plus envie de parler avec vous. » **

Depuis l'incident au cours duquel il s'était blessé, Byakuya était à fleur de peau, s'énervant pour un rien, ce qui était paradoxal par rapport à son attitude habituelle. Ses blessures étaient presque totalement guéries mais il n'était pas retourné à sa division et restait chez lui à broyer du noir. Car contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, le fait d'avoir éliminé toutes ses chances de redevenir chef de clan lui minait le moral. A présent, il n'aurait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher...

Kyôraku, impuissant, regarda le jeune homme partir avant d'avaler le reste de son thé.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard..._

**« Je suis encore amoureux de Byakuya, » **annonça de but en blanc Jûshiro à son ami Kyôraku. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire indulgent et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. L'autre se sentait désormais soulagé car s'il avait réussi à l'annoncer à son meilleur ami, c'était que quelque part, il venait d'accepter ce fait.

**« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » **Demanda alors Shunsui.

**« Rien du tout. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur le fait que j'ai assez couru après lui, » **déclara le capitaine en secouant la tête d'un air déterminé.

**« Mais ses sentiments sont clairs eux aussi ! Sinon, il ne t'aurait pas embrassé ! » **Remarqua Shunsui en se retenant de rire face à l'obstination de son ami.

**« Ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Tu vas trouver cela étrange, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux Byakuya. Un qui agit froidement comme à l'accoutumée et l'autre qui est plus doux et plus sensible, comme quand il était plus jeune... Ces deux personnes sont totalement différentes, » **expliqua Jûshiro avant de grimacer légèrement, trouvant ses paroles presque incohérentes.

**« Et laquelle préfères-tu ? » **Demanda son ami, étonné par les paroles du shinigami.

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir un instant. Avait-il une préférence pour l'un des 'deux' Byakuya ? L'un le repoussait, l'autre le voulait... Mais pourtant...

**« Les deux réunies seraient parfaites... » **Conclut-il au terme de sa réflexion.

**« Crois-tu que la chute qui lui a fait perdre la vue pourrait être la cause de ce 'dédoublement de personnalité' ? » **Questionna Kyoraku.

**« Je ne sais pas, et je ne vais pas demander à Retsu après ce qui s'est passé... » **

**« C'est sûr... » **

**

* * *

  
**

_Pendant ce temps près d'un lac..._

**« Que voulais-tu me dire de si privé Rukia ? » **Demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentit la douce brise sur sa peau et regretta alors de ne pouvoir voir le spectacle des branches se pliant sous le vent.

Il attendit la réponse de sa sœur tout en se demandant pourquoi elle s'était sentie obligée de l'emmener si loin pour lui parler. Était-ce vraiment quelque chose que personne ne devait savoir ?

Rukia, quant à elle, regardait de tous les côtés, hésitant à révéler ce qui la tracassait. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas, malgré sa résolution, garder ce secret pour elle. Après tout, il devait savoir qu'il avait été vu avec son capitaine, histoire qu'ils soient plus prudents dans leur démonstration d'affection la prochaine fois...

**« Nii-sama... Que pensez-vous du fait qu'un homme puisse en aimer un autre ? » **Demanda alors la jeune fille. Elle songea qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire directement ce qu'elle avait vu, elle connaissait son frère et savait qu'il se braquerait si elle ne passait pas par des détours. Cependant, l'air qu'adopta Byakuya laissa présager qu'il était profondément choqué par la question.

**« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela, Rukia ? » **Répliqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« Pour être honnête... Je vous ai vu avec mon capitaine quand il est venu vous rendre visite... Alors je me demandais si vous étiez amoureux tous les deux... Et si vous l'aimiez comme vous aimiez ma sœur... » **Fit-elle d'une traite, sans même reprendre sa respiration.

Byakuya manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. De quoi parlait-elle ? Ukitake et lui avaient seulement discuté non ? Pourquoi parlait-elle d'amour ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle comparer avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hisana ?

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » **lança sèchement Byakuya, espérant couper court à la discussion. Malgré le fait qu'elle était impressionnée par son frère, la curiosité de Rukia devint plus forte encore.

**« Vous vous embrassiez... » **Répondit-elle à voix basse, comme si elle craignait d'être entendue.

Byakuya ne masqua pas sa surprise. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela et savait malheureusement qu'en ce moment sa raison était moins fiable que les paroles de sa sœur. Instinctivement, il porta une main à ses lèvres. C'était donc cela... L'odeur, la sensation de chaleur...Il en oublia un instant la présence de Rukia et soupira bruyamment.

**« Vous ne vous souvenez pas, nii-sama ? » **Demanda prudemment l'adolescente.

**« Non, » **avoua le noble, désemparé. Lui-même avait l'intime conviction qu'elle disait vrai, de toute manière, elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à lui dire une chose pareille ! Car même avec beaucoup d'imagination, personne n'aurait pu inventer un tel scénario. Surtout pas Rukia...

D'un côté, il était frustré de n'avoir aucun souvenir à part ces quelques étranges sensations et de l'autre, il se sentait comme abusé, puisqu'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la situation. Mais même s'il avait été clair d'esprit, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu résister à l'étreinte de Jûshiro.

Rukia ne savait que répondre. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que cela allait se passer ainsi. Était-il vraiment possible que son frère ait oublié une chose pareille ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose, un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur sa main tendue et délivra son message :

**« Tous les membres de la treizième division sont attendus au poste de contrôle du district quatorze du Rukongai. Je répète, district quatorze du Rukongai. »**

Hésitante, Rukia se tourna vers son frère.

**« Vas-y, je me débrouillerai pour rentrer. Je connais bien cet endroit, je saurai retrouver le Sereitei. »**

**« Je suis désolée pour tout cela, ni-sama... A ce soir ! » **Déclara-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Byakuya se contenta d'acquiescer avec indifférence.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

**« Rukia ! Va rejoindre le groupe de Kiyone. Vous vous chargerez de mettre la population en sécurité et de la déplacer vers les districts treize et quinze. Les groupes numéros deux à cinq, empêchez la brèche de se rouvrir, il ne faudrait pas que d'autres Hollow puissent passer, » **ordonna le capitaine de la treizième division en tenant fermement son zanpakuto.

L'alerte avait été donnée quelques minutes auparavant. Des Hollows avaient réussi à créer une brèche dans le ciel de la Soul Society et à s'infiltrer. Plusieurs âmes avaient été dévorées et le capitaine Ukitake avait été chargé de résoudre le problème.

**« Vous autres, restez ici avec moi. Il faut éliminer les Hollow qui ont réussi à passer. »**

**« Bien capitaine ! » **Firent les shinigamis d'une même voix.

Le groupe de Jûshiro se sépara en quatre et tous partirent dans une direction différente.

Le capitaine était accompagné de trois shinigamis, ce qui était largement suffisant selon lui pour attaquer un Hollow.

Cependant, l'adversaire avait été sous-évalué : les informations qu'il avait reçues ne correspondaient pas totalement à la réalité. Le Hollow que Jûshiro devait combattre, qui semblait être le chef des autres, était assez puissant et extrêmement rapide malgré sa grande taille. C'est alors qu'inévitablement, ils furent en difficulté...

* * *

De son côté, Byakuya ne se sentait pas bien. Une boule semblait s'être logée dans son estomac et pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait angoissé. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment ? La division d'Ukitake était tout à fait capable de repousser l'ennemi ! Pourtant, le noble ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter les reiatsus familiers : celui de Rukia était éloigné du danger mais celui de Jûshiro, en pleine puissance, était pile dedans ! Il ne savait pas si le capitaine maîtrisait la situation ou non, de toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème !

Quelque chose au fond de lui protesta à cette pensée, et le noble se trouva soudainement pris d'un vertige qui le fit tomber à genoux.

* * *

Et Jûshiro fut seul, vraiment seul. Ses trois subordonnés étaient au sol, vivants mais privés de Reiatsu. Le capitaine comprit alors que le Hollow absorbait l'énergie spirituelle au moindre contact avec sa peau. Il était donc impossible de le toucher, sous peine de perdre toute énergie. Jûshiro avait remarqué cela dès le premier coup lancé mais n'avait pas compris comment le hollow agissait, et surtout, il n'imaginait pas que cela prendrait de telles proportions ! Son zanpakuto lui était donc inutile pour le moment, même en shikai, car le combat rapproché serait trop risqué. Il devrait se contenter du kido en attendant les renforts qui n'arrivaient pas.

La rapidité du Hollow rendait l'esquive de plus en plus difficile, notamment à cause de la fragilité de la santé de Jûshiro mais celui-ci refusa de baisser les bras. Usant de ses dernières forces, il bondit à sa gauche pour éviter le large bras du monstre qui cherchait à l'attraper. Le capitaine eut ensuite un hoquet avant de se mettre à tousser violemment, en maudissant une nouvelle fois sa faiblesse. Il essuya rapidement sur son haori le sang qui avait tâché sa main et lança un nouveau sort de kido pour tenter d'emprisonner le Hollow.

Ce fut sans succès, celui-ci se déplaça alors rapidement vers Jûshiro et enroula ses larges doigts autour de son cou, absorbant ainsi son énergie spirituelle.

Jûshiro se sentit faiblir mais tenta tout de même de se débattre. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix presque irréelle déclarer :

**« Disperse-toi, Senbonzakura... »**

Le capitaine de la treizième division fut ensuite projeté vers l'arrière mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, 'quelque chose' l'amortit et le déposa doucement à terre. Ce fut avec stupeur qu'il reconnut Byakuya alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers le Hollow menaçant. Jûshiro regarda avec fascination la main bandée du noble désigner le monstre et ainsi le viser de ses pétales.

La bête fut touchée au bras et tenta ensuite de s'approcher de Byakuya. Mais ce dernier était très rapide, bien plus que les autres shinigamis puisqu'il avait suivi les cours de la légendaire « déesse de la vitesse » dans sa jeunesse ; il put donc facilement éviter le monstre.

Malgré son grand état de faiblesse, Jûshiro parvint à se demander de quel Byakuya il s'agissait. Celui qui voyait, ou celui qui ne voyait pas ? L'adolescent, ou l'adulte ? Car le capitaine était maintenant sûr que la différence entre les deux était là...

Le Byakuya qui était face à lui lança son attaque avec dextérité. La propriété même de son arme lui permettait de se protéger du pouvoir du Hollow puisqu'à aucun moment Byakuya n'avait de contact avec. Il pouvait atteindre le monstre sans craindre pour son Reiatsu.

La façon de combattre était celle qu'il avait acquise adulte, c'était certain. Mais Jûshiro était sûr qu'il voyait.

Après quelques minutes de combat, Byakuya leva son autre main vers le hollow et parvint à l'emprisonner dans ses pétales. C'était fini, le hollow ne pouvait plus s'échapper et les lames tranchantes de Senbonzakura firent leur travail. Il ne restait plus rien de la bête hormis une large tâche de sang.

Jûshiro se sentit mal à l'aise: Byakuya avait maîtrisé le Hollow avec une telle facilité, sans même se déplacer plus d'un mètre, alors que lui n'y était pas parvenu ! Cependant, il savait que la victoire du jeune homme était surtout due à la nature volatile de Senbonzakura.

Ukitake planta son zanpakuto dans le sol et s'en servit comme appui pour se relever. Le pas vacillant, il tenta de rejoindre Byakuya mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Le noble, dos à Jûshiro, bascula lentement la tête en arrière en la tournant vers lui. Il disparut une seconde, et Jûshiro se dit qu'il était parti, mais la seconde d'après, il sentit des bras le soutenir.

**« Byakuya... » **Murmura le capitaine avant de tousser à nouveau, répandant du sang sur son menton. **« Comment... »**

**« Vous m'avez toujours protégé. Vous avez toujours essayé de faire mon bonheur, en faisant des erreurs certes, mais je me devais de régler ma dette envers vous, » **déclara Byakuya d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

**« Tu ne m'es redevable en rien Byakuya. Je n'ai jamais rien attendu en retour, » **répondit Jûshiro, la respiration saccadée.

**« Je sais. Et c'est justement pour cela que je suis là... »**

Byakuya incita Jûshiro à s'asseoir sur le sol poussiéreux et s'y agenouilla lui même. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis le contact visuel s'interrompit lorsque Byakuya essuya, avec la manche de son hakama-shita, le sang qui coulait sur le menton de son ainé.

Jûshiro ne masqua pas sa surprise et pendant un instant, il oublia ce qui le tracassait à propos de la cécité du noble. Mais quand Byakuya eut terminé, il reprit ses esprits et déclara :

**« J'aimerais tellement que tu sois sincère Byakuya... Mais je suis sûr que dans cinq minutes, tu vas m'affirmer que tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu as dit... Tu es si étrange en ce moment... »**

Byakuya resta un instant silencieux puis se releva en prenant soin d'épousseter son hakama.

**« Mais je me souviens de tout maintenant... Je suis venu vous voir la nuit, je voulais être avec vous, toujours... Je vous ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie... Je me souviens et j'ai compris qu'au fond, c'est ce que je n'avais jamais cessé de vouloir. J'avais oublié ce que je ressentais, je m'étais forcé à le faire... Parce que j'avais peur de souffrir encore une fois, » **fit le noble en posant son regard dans le vide, évitant soigneusement de regarder Jûshiro. Ces paroles étaient dures à prononcer pour lui. C'était une question de fierté ! Pourtant, il l'avait laissée de côté au profit de la sincérité et étonnement, cela lui faisait du bien.

**« Je ne comprends pas... » **Avoua Jûshiro en tentant en vain de capter le regard du jeune homme.

**« En voilant mon esprit, j'ai aussi voilé mes yeux, car quand on refuse de voir, on finit par devenir aveugle. Je crois que c'était cela la leçon. J'ignore pourtant 'qui' me l'a donné... » **Byakuya marqua une pause et regarda brièvement Jûshiro, guettant sa réaction. **« 'Quelque chose' m'a forcé à faire ressurgir la personnalité que j'avais refoulée quand vous m'avez abandonné. J'ai compris cela quand je vous ai senti en danger car pour une fois, ma personnalité passée et ma personnalité présente étaient en accord : je devais intervenir. »**

**« Veux-tu dire qu'à cause de moi, tu as renié ta véritable personnalité ? » **Fit Jûshiro avec tristesse.

**« Non, je ne l'ai pas reniée, je l'ai simplement cachée. Ma personnalité a simplement changé au fil du temps. Le caractère évolue en fonction du vécu... Je crois que c'est ça... » **Répondit Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette expérience, le fait d'être confronté à deux personnalités lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses et avait ravivé ses souvenirs passés. Il avait compris qu'il avait réellement changé depuis l'adolescence et ce d'une façon beaucoup trop flagrante pour être naturelle.

**« Te souviens-tu vraiment de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la perte de ta vue ? » **Demanda Jûshiro après avoir digéré toutes ces nouvelles informations.

**« Je me souviens même comment je l'ai perdue. J'étais sur le toit, j'avais l'intention de venir vous voir. Mais j'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle le capitaine Unohana ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne voyais pas, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, » **supposa le noble en se souvenant des longs examens qu'il avait subi. **« J'ai été égoïste. Plutôt que de chercher à comprendre, je me suis lamenté sur mon sort. Je crois que si j'avais écouté mes sentiments depuis le début, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, » **conclut-il en tâchant de paraître indifférent.

**« Quels sentiments ? » **Interrogea Jûshiro, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

Byakuya serra la mâchoire et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Une lutte intérieure venait de s'engager dans son esprit sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'une seule personnalité, la sienne, réunie. La partie de lui qui s'était endormie pendant toutes ces années venait de refaire surface et lui soufflait ce qu'il voulait tant dire. Cette partie était ses sentiments qu'il n'avait plus écoutés depuis longtemps. En réalité, il ne les avait pas bridés après que Jûshiro l'eût quitté, mais à la mort d'Hisana, car il ne voulait plus jamais aimer. Pourtant....

**« Vous devez vous en douter... » **

Byakuya se laissa tomber sur les genoux, perdu à cause de ce qu'il ressentait. Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur la joue de Jûshiro et la caressa du pouce. Ses yeux détaillèrent son visage avec attention, car bien qu'il ait retrouvé la vue depuis le combat, il n'avait pas profité de cette guérison.

Il se rendit alors compte que tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui semblait magnifique, même les bâtisses détruites par la bataille, même la tache rouge sang, unique trace du Hollow... Mais la chose la plus belle qu'il pouvait voir était le visage de Jûshiro et ces yeux chocolat qui le regardaient avec intensité et impatience.

Mais Byakuya prenait tout son temps, il voulait apprécier ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Ses doigts capturèrent une longue mèche blanche avant de la porter à ses narines. Il respira l'odeur si familière, ferma les yeux puis esquissa un sourire.

Jûshiro était fasciné par le noble et mourait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... Mais il ne voulait pas briser cet instant si magique où Byakuya semblait en paix avec lui-même.

Après avoir lâché la mèche de cheveux, les doigts du shinigami s'attardèrent sur les lèvres et les caressèrent doucement.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jûshiro. Celui-ci se laissa faire mais l'empêcha ensuite de prolonger cet instant : sa respiration devenait beaucoup trop irrégulière.

Byakuya comprit et se recula, légèrement embarrassé par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais pourtant heureux.

**« Je n'arriverai pas à vous le dire pour le moment mais...** »

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Byakuya, j'ai compris.... » **Fit Jûshiro en prenant le visage de Byakuya de ses deux mains. Il se mit à sourire alors que sa tête commençait à tourner... Sa respiration fut de plus en plus saccadée et le sang afflua dans sa bouche comme si la vie désirait s'enfuir de ses veines. Les blessures causées par sa chute se mirent à saigner abondamment alors que les dernières traces d'énergie spirituelle le quittaient...

Mais pourtant, Jûshiro se sentait bien : Byakuya était là et l'aimait. Il pouvait donc partir en paix... partir... Le shinigami grimaça, il commençait à s'étouffer et la panique commençait à le gagner... Il n'avait pas peur de la mort mais l'instinct faisait violemment réagir son corps face à l'étouffement.

Byakuya ne savait que faire face aux violents spasmes qui agitaient Jûshiro mais il resta pourtant très calme. Il finit par prendre le capitaine dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa propre poitrine, passant doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur neige.

Byakuya sentit le corps de Jûshiro se détendre puis s'alourdir. Dans un réflexe enfantin, il serra l'homme plus fort dans ses bras...

**« Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas une nouvelle fois... » **Murmura Byakuya en réprimant les tremblements de son propre corps...

**A suivre.... **


	12. Chapitre 12: Epilogue et Fin

_Le Clan Maudit II: L'Amour Aveugle_

**Auteur: **Black Vision

**Beta-lectrice: **COC

**Disclaimers: **Aucun des personnages de Bleach ne m'appartient

**Note : **merci à celles qui m'ont suivie en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise !

Un grand merci à COC qui a pris le temps de relire et corriger mes chapitres. Merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Épilogue et Fin **

_Deux jours plus tard..._

**« Jû-chan ? Tu es réveillé ? »** Demanda doucement Shunsui en penchant la tête vers le shinigami.

Jûshiro ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Sa gorge lui semblait affreusement sèche et douloureuse.

**« Tu as beaucoup toussé, ta gorge est irritée... Alors n'essaie pas de parler. »**

Jûshiro acquiesça faiblement. Ce qu'il voulait savoir à cet instant, c'était où se trouvait Byakuya... Il fit mine d'écrire avec sa main dans pour demander de quoi communiquer efficacement. Shunsui comprit et s'empressa de lui apporter le nécessaire.

Jûshiro traça difficilement quelques kanji avant de lui tendre la feuille.

**« Où est qui ? Je ne comprends pas... Haku (1)? Hakupatsu, cheveux blancs (2)? Désolé, j'ai du mal à lire le deuxième kanji... Mais tes cheveux sont bien sur ta tête, » **plaisanta Shunsui.

Jûshiro secoua la tête avec un léger sourire et réclama de nouveau la feuille. La fatigue rendait ses traits beaucoup moins lisibles, c'est pour cela qu'il décida d'écrire en hiragana (3).

**« Ahh ! Byakuya ? Je ne sais pas où il est, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu... »**

Shunsui se demanda pourquoi son ami paraissait si déçu et lui proposa immédiatement d'aller le chercher s'il le voulait. Mais Jûshiro refusa sans vouloir dire, ou plutôt écrire pourquoi.

* * *

Jûshiro se sentait triste. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était réveillé et pourtant il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Byakuya. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, peut-être que le noble ne l'avait jamais sauvé et encore moins embrassé. Ses souvenirs restaient flous car la fièvre et ces deux jours de coma les avaient quelque peu malmenés. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Shunsui ce qui s'était passé, ce à quoi son meilleur ami avait répondu que Rukia avait alerté le capitaine Unohana alors qu'il combattait le Hollow. Jûshiro ne se souvenait pas avoir fait cela...

**« Capitaine Ukitake ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? » **Demanda Rukia en entrant dans la chambre après avoir toqué.

**« Non, entre Rukia, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, » **fit Jûshiro d'un ton aimable malgré sa voix enrouée.

**« Je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles, et vous apporter quelques douceurs, » **expliqua la jeune fille en secouant la boite de bonbons qu'elle tenait dans la main.

**« Merci, c'est très gentil. »**

Les deux shinigamis discutèrent un petit moment mais Jûshiro n'osa pas un seul instant lui parler de Byakuya. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait partir, la jeune fille fit demi-tour.

**« J'allais oublier ! Nii-sama m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Il aurait voulu vous rendre visite mais il a beaucoup de fièvre depuis qu'il a combattu... » **Dit-elle en lui remettant une boite.

**« Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ! » **Fit le shinigami, soulagé.

**« Nii-sama ne veut pas que les autres sachent qu'il est intervenu. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, » **ajouta Rukia.

Quand la jeune fille fut partie, Jûshiro examina la boite et se mit à sourire. Il la connaissait et pour cause, elle lui avait appartenu. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le peigne qu'il avait donné à Byakuya des années auparavant. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le noble le lui rendait mais il fut tout de même heureux de savoir qu'il pensait à lui. Il regrettait cependant de ne pouvoir visiter le jeune homme souffrant pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il se mit à jouer machinalement avec la boîte et retira le double fond comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était en sa possession. Il fut alors étonné d'y trouver un morceau de papier plié en quatre. Il le défroissa et reconnut la calligraphie parfaite de Byakuya.

**_Je n'ai rien oublié._**

Jûshiro ferma les yeux et laissa son sourire s'agrandir. Byakuya n'avait pas oublié et mieux encore, pensait à lui. Évidemment, Jûshiro avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour montrer à quiconque sa joie, il ne voulait pas passer pour l'amoureux transi, mais au fond, il rayonnait...

* * *

_Plus tard et plus loin_

Byakuya ne sut pas l'heure qu'il était quand il se réveilla. Son sommeil était irrégulier à cause de la fièvre mais le rapide coup d'œil qu'il jeta par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait nuit. Le noble se redressa dans son futon et fut ravi de constater qu'il n'avait plus aucun vertige, signe que sa température était revenue à la normale.

N'ayant plus envie de dormir, il se leva et regarda longuement le ciel sombre. A chaque moment, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir les choses et les visages et s'émerveillait de toutes ces lumières et ces couleurs. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de ces spectacles à cause de la fièvre qui l'avait terrassé peu après son retour au manoir deux jours avant. Le noble se remémora cet événement, posa les doigts sur ses lèvres et se mit à réfléchir. Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Évidemment, le choix de sauver Jûshiro était totalement logique, mais la suite ? Était-il vraiment prêt pour une relation ?

Byakuya secoua la tête. Pourquoi ne pas vivre au jour le jour sans se ronger l'esprit ? Sa décision était prise et le noble eut l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Jûshiro. Mais avant cela, il devait discuter avec _elle_ et faire son deuil. Car désormais, il ne serait plus fidèle à Hisana...

* * *

_Plus tard, à la Quatrième Division_

**« Jûshiro... » **Murmura Byakuya à l'oreille de l'homme endormi.

**« Hum ? » **Fit le shinigami en émergeant lentement de son sommeil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement Byakuya. **« Que fais-tu ici, ne devrais-tu pas être couché ? » **Demanda Jûshiro sur un ton de reproche.

Byakuya se recula légèrement : n'était-il pas content de le voir ?

**« Je peux repartir si tu veux, » **lança le noble plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Jûshiro fut surpris par le tutoiement mais songea que désormais, il faudrait s'y habituer et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Cela ne faisait que confirmer leurs liens...

**« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais on m'a dit que tu étais fiévreux... » **Répliqua le shinigami.

**« Je vais mieux. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »** Demanda Byakuya en se rapprochant du lit.

Le capitaine se redressa sur les coudes et alluma la lampe à son chevet. Le noble plissa ses yeux encore peu habitués à ce changement brusque de luminosité.

Jûshiro ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant une telle grimace et surtout en apercevant la coiffure peu élaborée de son ancien élève. Aujourd'hui, cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de le voir sans Kenseikan car c'était comme si cet objet faisait parti du noble.

**« Comment te sens-tu ? » **Répéta Byakuya en ne cachant pas son agacement face au sourire idiot de son interlocuteur.

**« Je vais mieux aussi, beaucoup mieux, » **assura Jûshiro, amusé de constater que Byakuya n'était pas très doué pour prendre des nouvelles.

**« Tant mieux... » **Fit le noble, radouci. Légèrement embarrassé, il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre d'où il était entré et y fixa son regard.

**« Assied-toi, » **invita le shinigami en désignant le siège à côté du lit.

Sans un mot, Byakuya s'exécuta mais s'obstina à ne plus regarder Jûshiro. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'aîné prenne la parole :

**« Pourquoi as-tu caché ton intervention lors de mon combat ? »**

Byakuya leva ses yeux gris vers Jûshiro et le fixa un moment sans répondre. Il semblait choisir ses paroles mais au bout d'un moment, il déclara :

**« C'était ton combat... »**

**« Ne dis pas cela Byakuya, je n'ai pas la même notion de fierté que toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne me serais pas senti déshonoré que tout le monde sache que tu m'as sauvé, » **dit-il doucement, mais fermement.

Pendant un instant, la colère passa sur le visage de Byakuya et Jûshiro se mit à craindre d'avoir été trop loin. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que la raison invoquée par Byakuya n'était pas la vraie.

**« J'ai pris peur, »** avoua Byakuya. **« Quand Rukia est arrivée, j'ai paniqué car elle savait ce qui se passait entre nous… Elle nous a vu quand tu es venu me rendre visite chez moi... »**

**« Oh... »** Fit Jûshiro étonné.

**« A ce moment là, j'étais effrayé à l'idée que d'autres personnes puissent nous voir ainsi... Je me suis enfui, lâchement. J'ai demandé à Rukia de prévenir le capitaine Unohana et de lui dire que tu avais vaincu ce hollow. Je n'aurais pas dû la mêler à cela mais je l'ai fait et malgré tout, je ne regrette pas, » **expliqua Byakuya avec conviction.

**« Autrement dit, tu as honte qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble... »** Résuma amèrement Jûshiro.

**« Ce n'est pas de la honte Jûshiro, mais un principe. Chez les nobles, il est mal venu de montrer un signe d'affection à quelqu'un et encore pire à une personne du même sexe... » **Fit le noble.

**« Cela signifie donc que ça ne te poserait pas de problème que tout le monde sache, du moment que tu n'as pas à montrer de signe d'affection ? » **Demanda le shinigami avec ironie.

**« Non. Cela signifie que certaines choses doivent rester privées. Nous sommes des capitaines, nous avons sous notre commandement de nombreux shinigamis, alors je pense que notre autorité en pâtirait si notre situation amoureuse était exposée. »**

**« Pas la mienne, crois-moi ! »**

**« Tu n'as pas tort... Tes shinigamis t'apprécient tellement qu'ils trouveraient le moyen d'être heureux pour toi... Les miens te plaindraient sûrement... » **Lâcha Byakuya froidement.

**« Et ils auraient raison. Tu es une vraie tête de mule... » **Répliqua l'aîné avec une moue faussement contrariée.

**« Je ne crois pas que ce serait pour cela... Je les ai entendus dire des choses négatives sur moi. Je te passerai les détails mais disons que les mots 'froid' et 'frigide' reviennent souvent… » **Répondit honnêtement le noble.

**« J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas ainsi ... » **Fit Jûshiro, hilare.

**« Je ne trouve pas cela amusant, » **dit Byakuya, vexé.

**« C'est donc pour ton égo que tu préfères te cacher ? » **Demanda le shinigami en reprenant son sérieux.

**« Oui, mais surtout par pudeur. Ne me demande pas de jouer le rôle du parfait petit ami... Il ne faudra pas t'attendre à des balades main dans la main ou ce genre d'absurdités. Je ne suis absolument pas ce genre de personne, » **prévint le jeune homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**« Parce que tu crois que je suis comme cela ? Détrompe-toi, je suis peut-être expansif dans mes sentiments mais aussi pudique que toi concernant ma vie amoureuse. Je te taquine depuis tout à l'heure mais n'en pense pas moins que toi... Du moment que ce n'est pas par honte... » **

Ils restèrent un petit moment à discuter ensemble. Byakuya ne pensait pas être capable de tenir une conversation aussi longue mais avec Jûshiro cela semblait naturel, il ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il devait dire ou ne pas dire. Alors que la discussion revenait sur le retour de la vue de Byakuya, Jûshiro demanda :

**« Comment a réagi ta famille ? »**

**« C'est plutôt simple : une partie est ravie, mais mon oncle Takeshi me crèverait les yeux s'il le pouvait. Il a peur que j'obtienne les faveurs des anciens de la famille et de ce fait ma place de chef de clan... » **Expliqua le noble.

**« Tu comptes essayer de récupérer ton titre ? » **

**« Évidemment ! Mon père m'a transmis ce devoir à sa mort, je ne compte pas me défiler, » **conclut Byakuya avant de se lever.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Jûshiro se cala confortablement dans les bras de Byakuya, essoufflé par l'effort commun qu'ils venaient de fournir. Le noble se mit à caresser longuement les cheveux emmêlés de son aîné qui se mit à soupirer d'aise, le faisant sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, Jûshiro se redressa avant de s'allonger sur le corps chaud de Byakuya. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser que lui donnait son amant même si leurs corps fatigués les empêchaient de recommencer à se prouver leur amour.

**« Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, » **fit Jûshiro qui, toujours étendu sur Byakuya, tendit le bras jusqu'au tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un objet enveloppé dans du tissu. Il bascula sur le côté afin de se replacer sur le dos et tendit le paquet au noble. Perplexe, celui-ci enleva délicatement le morceau de soie et afficha une mine surprise.

**« Mon peigne... Tu l'avais finalement gardé, » **constata-t-il.

**« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le vendre ! » **Fit Jûshiro en feignant l'indignation.

**« Non, mais tu aurais pu t'en débarrasser, » **remarqua Byakuya en retournant l'objet pour l'observer. **« Garde-le, » **dit-il ensuite en le reposant dans la main de son amant.

Jûshiro esquissa un sourire avant de remettre le peigne dans le tiroir. Byakuya se redressa et s'assit sur le futon.

**« Tu t'en vas ? » **Demanda Jûshiro en posant une main sur le dos du noble.

**« Mon oncle n'appréciera pas si je découche, » **Expliqua Byakuya avec ironie.

**« Mais tu es un grand garçon... » **

**« Un grand garçon qui, en tant que membre de la famille Kuchiki, doit se soustraire à l'autorité du chef de clan. »**

Jûshiro remarqua l'amertume dans les paroles de Byakuya et fit glisser sa main jusqu'au bas du dos du noble, lui arrachant un frisson.

**« Essaierais-tu de me retenir ? » **Demanda Byakuya en tournant sa tête vers Jûshiro.

**« Peut-être bien... » **Susurra celui-ci à l'oreille de son amant.

Byakuya prit alors Jûshiro par les épaules et le fit basculer en arrière avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite avec tendresse en glissant ses mains le long des flancs de son aîné.

**« Je dois vraiment y aller... » **Dit le noble en se reculant.

**« Tu es cruel... vraiment... » **Répondit Jûshiro en riant.

**« Je sais... Mais ce soir, je compte avoir une discussion avec mon oncle et les anciens de la famille. C'est vraiment important. »**

Byakuya commença à enfiler ses vêtements mais fut interrompu par Jûshiro qui lui saisit la main avant de déclarer :

**« Dans ce cas, ne reviens ici pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que tu veux... »**

**

* * *

  
**

_Le lendemain...._

**« Byakuya-kun ! » **Fit Jûshiro en quittant la salle de réunion.

Byakuya pressa le pas, excédé par la façon dont Jûshiro lui parlait. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de préserver leur intimité en ne changeant pas sa façon de s'adresser à lui.

**« Capitaine Ukitake... » **Dit alors Byakuya en évitant le capitaine Kenpachi qui marchait d'un pas décidé.

**« Tu es si formel ! » **Se plaignit Jûshiro avant d'être rejoint par Kyoraku. **« Viens manger avec nous ! Shunsui a des choses à te dire... »**

Le capitaine Kyoraku, meilleur ami de Jûshiro mais aussi un alcoolique de service. Byakuya tâcha de cacher sa 'joie' de déjeuner en si bonne compagnie. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que Shunsui avait été son seul soutien parmi les nobles ce qui changea en un instant l'opinion qu'il avait de lui.

Byakuya suivit donc les deux amis tout en restant en retrait.

**« Byakuya-kun, »** commença Shunsui quand ils furent installés et servis. **« J'ai parlé avec ton oncle ce matin. Il m'a dit que tu avais réclamé une audience avec les anciens de ta famille, qu'ont-ils dit ?»**

**« Je ne crois pas que les affaires de mon clan vous regardent, » **répliqua Byakuya avec froideur. Jûshiro se retint de soupirer face au mauvais caractère de son cadet.

**« Ça s'est si mal passé ? » **Fit Kyoraku en portant sa coupe de saké à ses lèvres, en réprimant un sourire.

**« Les anciens sont satisfaits de mon oncle... Ils admettent que j'étais un bon chef de clan mais refusent pourtant ma légitimité ! »** Laissa finalement échapper Byakuya en tâchant de maitriser sa colère.

**« Je pense que cela va évoluer Byakuya-kun. J'attends juste ton autorisation pour agir... »**

**« Agir ? » **Demanda Byakuya en saisissant ses baguettes.

**« J'ai contacté les familles nobles du Sereitei, que ce soit de la petite à la haute noblesse. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que la place de chef de clan te revient et sommes prêts à faire pression sur ta famille, » **expliqua le shinigami.

Byakuya regarda brièvement Jûshiro, qui demeurait silencieux, et fut contrarié de voir qu'il avait adhéré aux idées de son meilleur ami.

**« Je ne souhaite pas récupérer mon clan de cette façon. C'est indigne, » **répondit froidement le noble.

**« Je comprends que cela t'offusque, mais je n'ai eu à convaincre personne... Toutes les familles étaient déjà de mon avis sur ce point ! En tout cas, ma famille refuse catégoriquement de traiter avec la tienne tant que tu ne retrouveras pas ta place. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la décision mais le conseil des anciens... »**

**« Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de nuire à la famille Kuchiki ? » **Intervint alors Jûshiro.

**« L'idée n'est pas d'affaiblir le clan, seulement de montrer notre mécontentement. Le rétablissement des impôts du Rukongai est un problème bien trop important pour rester muet. Je pense que le conseil des anciens de la famille Kuchiki ne sera pas assez fou pour risquer de perdre toutes ses alliances uniquement pour garder Takeshi comme chef... » **

**« Ma famille résistera à la pression, les anciens seront bien trop fiers pour céder à un caprice des autres familles, » **dit Byakuya, peu convaincu.

**« Et bien dans ce cas, je serai obligé de leur rappeler le code de la noblesse qui explique que si l'héritier légitime est vivant et en bonne condition physique, nulle autre personne ne peut prétendre prendre sa place... » **

**« Mon oncle plaidera ma folie et rappellera les soucis que j'ai eu quand j'ai perdu ma vue... »**

**« Il nous suffirait de prouver que tu es en parfaite santé physique et mentale... » **Indiqua Jûshiro.

**« Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer... » **Admit le noble en soupirant. Après tout, peut être que cela allait marcher…

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Les rideaux dansant au vent ressemblaient à des fantômes blancs, perchés en attendant le bon moment pour tourmenter l'homme allongé. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Jûshiro quand il ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par un claquement sec. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que la fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, provoquant un grand froid dans la pièce. Intrigué et encore hébété par le sommeil, Jûshiro se leva puis ferma la fenêtre avec lenteur.

La tête appuyée sur la surface froide, le shinigami se mit à sourire avant de déclarer :

**« Tu es finalement revenu… »**

Il sentit alors une main chaude se poser sur son épaule dénudée et des lèvres parcourir sa nuque.

**« J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais… » **Annonça Byakuya en se reculant.

Jûshiro se retourna et observa son cadet avec attention. La pénombre ne lui permettait pas de le voir complètement mais il remarqua pendant moins d'une seconde un léger sourire sur le visage du noble.

**« Le conseil des anciens vient de se terminer et ils m'ont soutenu à l'unanimité. Mais je dois admettre que le capitaine Kyôraku y est pour quelque chose… »**

**« Je suis heureux pour toi, Byakuya, »** déclara Jûshiro avec sincérité avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le noble se raidit et détourna le visage.

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »** Demanda alors le shinigami en fonçant ses sourcils.

**« Tout est parfait… »** Laissa échapper Byakuya après quelques instants de silence.

**« Je ne comprends pas… »**

**« Tout va trop bien, ça ne durera pas… » **Expliqua le noble en regardant dans le vide.

**« Il ne faut pas avoir peur du bonheur, Byakuya. Profite-en, tout simplement ! »**

**« Mais si… »**

**« Chuuut… » **Souffla Jûshiro en posant son index sur sa bouche, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Il se mit ensuite à rire joyeusement, laissant Byakuya à la fois perplexe et fasciné. **« La vie est beaucoup trop courte pour s'inquiéter de l'avenir. »**

**« La vie est trop courte… » **Répéta Byakuya. **« Je ne m'inquiétais pas de l'avenir quand j'étais avec Hisana… »**

**« Je vois d'où tu veux en venir… » **Murmura Jûshiro en cessant de sourire. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Byakuya pour l'inciter à se confier.

**« Toutes les personnes à qui je faisais confiance ont fini par partir… Ma mère est morte, Yoruichi a fui avec Urahara, Hisana est partie elle aussi… »**

**« Moi je resterai, » **assura le shinigami.

**« Ta maladie… »**

**«…ne m'emportera pas de sitôt ! Je suis très bien soigné tu sais… » **Rassura Jûshiro.

Byakuya soupira, torturé entre son envie de rester auprès de Jûshiro et sa peur de l'avenir… Il songea alors que tout était beaucoup plus simple quand il n'y avait personne à qui penser… Était-ce mieux de rester seul ?

**« Byakuya… Je comprends ce que tu ressens… C'est évident que je finirai par mourir un jour, et toi aussi… Mais au lieu de te refermer sur toi-même, nous devrions profiter du temps que nous avons ensemble. Tu ne crois pas ? »** Fit doucement le capitaine en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

Byakuya acquiesça silencieusement tout en s'efforçant de garder un visage impassible.

**« Bien… Je vais faire du thé, attends-moi ici, » **annonça joyeusement Jûshiro en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Byakuya s'agenouilla en face de la petite table réfléchissant aux paroles de son aîné…

Quelques minutes plus tard…

**« Ça y est, c'est prêt ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long ! » **Déclara Jûshiro en entrant dans la pièce. Il fut étonné que Byakuya n'ait pas allumé la lumière mais comprit pourquoi quand il vit le noble recourbé, la tête posée sur la table.

Avec un sourire, il s'avança, plaça la théière et les tasses sur le meuble puis regarda silencieusement le noble dormir. Mais jugeant que ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour se reposer, il le réveilla doucement en lui tapotant la joue.

**« Hum ? » **Fit le jeune homme en se redressant. Quand il se rendit compte de son assoupissement, il se frotta le visage des mains et dit : **« Je vais rentrer… »**

**« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux… » **Proposa Jûshiro en désignant son futon.

Byakuya hésita un instant, se demandant s'il était correct de passer la nuit entière avec son amant et ainsi, découcher… Mais vaincu par la fatigue, il finit par accepter et commença à se dévêtir. Jûshiro se dirigea vers son armoire et tendit des vêtements au jeune homme, lui assurant qu'il serait plus à l'aise dedans pour dormir.

Byakuya entra ensuite dans le futon, bientôt rejoint par Jûshiro. Naturellement, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

**« Byakuya… Merci de m'avoir redonné une chance, » **Souffla Jûshiro à l'oreille de son amant.

**« Hum… » **Répondit le jeune noble, somnolant, avant de se serrer un peu plus contre son aîné.

**« Je t'aime Byakuya, » **murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre Byakuya dans le sommeil, il entendit la voix endormie de son amant déclarer : **« Moi aussi… »**

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) le premier Kanji du prénom de Byakuya peut se prononcer soit « Byaku » ou « Haku »

(2)« Hakupatsu » signifie «cheveux blancs», comme Shunsui n'arrive pas à lire le second Kanji, il suppose qu'il s'agit du Kanji « patsu » qui veut dire cheveux.

(3)L'hiragana est un syllabaire japonais, Jûshiro l'utilise en secours parce qu'il n'arrive pas à écrire ses Kanji.

* * *

**Note finale : **

J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! Tout au long du Clan Maudit I et II j'ai fait tout mon possible pour respecter les caractères de Byakuya et Jûshiro malgré leur relation. J'espère ne pas avoir échoué car ce n'est pas évident de rendre Byakuya amoureux et surtout, d'anticiper ses réactions par rapport à cela.  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
